El libro que une
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Hermione Granger es la nueva Profesora de Estudios Muggle, y Severus Snape, es el veterano profesor que hace su vida imposible. ¿Sera posible que un simple libro logre unirlos?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción/adaptación de la historia original de DesertC, The Book that Binds. Con el permiso de la autora, les traigo esta nueva historia. Los personajes reconocibles son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, la historia original, pertenece a DesertC

El Libro que Une.

Capítulo 1. El libro que une.

Los dedos de Hermione casi flotaban sobre los lomos de los libros, como los maderos de la cerca que había seguido de niña, de regreso a casa.

Esos libros la llamaban, mostrándoles sus títulos, invitándola audazmente, pidiéndole que entrara.

 _¿Cuál debo escoger? ¿Cuál escoger esta vez?_

Los ojos castaños observaban, brillantes, como perdidos en la rivera hipnótica, mientras se desplazaba en la semioscuridad, y su sombra se movía y deslizaba a su alrededor, escondiéndose de las fluctuantes lámparas que apenas iluminaban la biblioteca.

Tal vez debía elegir uno de esos libros envejecidos y un poco ajados, llenos con las notas de sus autores, que ya llevaban tanto tiempo muertos. O tal vez, uno de esos tomos rígidos, que clamaban su atención, tan derechos como soldados que guardaban el conocimiento que se escondía en sus páginas.

En realidad, no importaba. Ninguno de ellos tenía oportunidad frente a ella. Ella conocía cada truco para conseguir que, hasta el más secreto de los libros, revelara sus tesoros ocultos.

Siendo estudiante, Hermione Granger había pensado que la biblioteca de Hogwarts era vasta, pero como la recientemente establecida Profesora de Estudios Muggles, se había expandido exponencialmente. No era simplemente la expansión mágica del lugar. Era un asunto de acceso. Había una enorme cantidad de salas adicionales para el personal de enseñanza. Cuarto tras cuarto de polvorientos estantes en donde descansaban los libros más extraños y raros que en más de una ocasión, la mayor de las preocupaciones no fuera que los estudiantes y los profesores fueran desintegrados hasta el olvido, si no que tan preciosa colección de antiguos e irremplazables conocimientos se perdiera.

Y era con la reverencia que esa preocupación demandaba, que la joven castaña encaraba esos libros. Ella susurraba sus nombres, como un suspiro apenas, inhalando suavemente, como una caricia suave, mientras se movía de sala en sala. Repentinamente, se sintió dichosa de encontrarse sola allí, (aunque, de hecho, ya no debería estar en el lugar, teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que era), ya que cualquiera que la viera, podría confundir su extrema reverencia con la alocada lujuria de un acosador, lo que de hecho ya era.

 _Lujuria…mmmmm…_

Tendría que haber evitado esa palabra. Aún en el inocente espacio de su propia mente, ( _¡Ja! ¿A quién tratas de engañar?_ ), el tráfico de pensamientos que se desplegaban en su cerebro estaban muy lejos de ser inocentes. Algunas veces se iban tan dejos de la inocencia que la asustaban…y, además, tenía que admitirlo, la excitaban

Y así, sin más, su resolución de ser una profesora centrada y sencilla, se fue. Desapareció. Tan tenue era su agarre en lo que era apropiado, que solo bastó una palabra, lujuria, para desintegrar todos esos años de bien entrenada amabilidad y corrección. Él había tenido razón.

Ese bastardo Profesor Snape había tenido toda la razón con respecto a su entrevista. No era cuestión de mérito. Todo se había debido a que era la favorita de la Directora McGonagall, un tercio del trío de oro. Sí, claro, tal vez había crecido en el mundo muggle, así que tenía que ser razonablemente apta para el puesto. Pero Snape había hecho volar su seguridad. Solo había bastado con una semana de comentarios ácidos y miradas socarronas para que perdiera su confianza, para regresarla a la torpe y balbuceante estudiante una vez más. Para él, ella ni siquiera era ya la insufrible sabelotodo. Ahora era la insufrible ignorante.

Apurando el paso al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba, dio vuelta en la esquina y comenzó a buscar en una nueva hilera.

Necesitaba algo sucio que leer y pronto. Era una cuestión urgente.

Apretó la mandíbula en claro desafío al fantasma de Severus Snape, que la atormentaba en formas que hacían que las maldades de Peeves fueran un auténtico alivio.

Su aguda acidez, (posiblemente debida a su narizona malevolencia), se había filtrado en su cerebro como ácido, dejando un agujero con la forma de Snape, que no había sido capaz de cerrar en nueve años como aprendiz.

Bueno, ahora tenía la oportunidad de demostrar que tan poco adecuada era para el rol.

Tenía que encontrar el libro más pervertido del lugar y azotarse con él.

Seguramente, él era un absoluto mojigato que no tenía ni la menor idea del sexo. ¿Dónde podría haber ganado experiencia? ¿En su nunca recíproco amor por Lily Evans? Bueno, sí, eso era un golpe bajo. Incluso para ella. Pero es que necesitaba bajarlo de ese pedestal en el que lo había puesto en su mente. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto su miserable vida sexual? Tan solo el pensar en tocarlo, le causaba asco. Posiblemente, porque estaba segura que la idea de tocarla a ella, le causaba asco a él.

La castaña refunfuñó, llena de una mezcla de desafío y excitación, mas determinada que antes a encontrar algo lascivo para rebelarse. Luego de adquirir dicho libro, iría a la torre de astronomía y danzaría desnuda, frotándose el jodido libro por todo el cuerpo y gritando sus orgasmos al cielo. Bueno, en realidad, no haría tal cosa. Estaba muy frío para estar poniéndose en pelotas por ahí. Además, tenía un nuevo juguete que la esperaba en el cajón de su mesita de noche, al que aún no le había quitado el brillo.

Al final de la hilera de libros, encontró otra puerta cerrada. Con llave. Disimuladamente, sacó su varita de la manga y lanzó un alohomora para poder entrar.

Bueno, bueno. Esto sí era interesante.

Solo había dos gabinetes. El frente de vidrio, y… movió una de las manijas de plata. También cerrado.

La tenue luz de la luna solo hacía que el lugar se viera más sombrío. Activó un lumos y revisó el gabinete. _Aaahhhh._ El descubrimiento fue doblemente sorprendente e inevitable. Sabía que esos magos y hechiceras no podían vivir tan solo de conocimiento.

Miró con lascivia su botín.

 _Sexo sin edad, Cockatrice, el hombre con tres penes, La bruja del séptimo año, Tentáculos estimulantes, Gilderoy Lockhart, dios del sexo, (escrito por Gilderoy Lockhart), Una Snitch en el matorral, Pociones de pasión, Los anales no necesitan ser banales…_ la chica sacudió la cabeza. Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido. Solo uno había captado su atención de verdad. Pociones de Pasión. Se preguntó si su interés se había dirigido hacia ese libro en particular debido a su reciente interés en cierto Maestro Pocionista. Más allá de su motivación, consideró que podría llegar a ser útil, si alguna vez necesitaba preparar alguna poción de ese estilo.

Echó una mirada sobre el hombro, más que nada por disimular, y se enfocó en la cerradura. Estaba muy protegida y el mecanismo de la cerradura era innecesariamente complejo, considerando que solo protegía un puñado de libros pornográficos. Pero ella no había sido la primera de su clase por nada. Ella era lista. Lanzó una andanada de hechizos de desciframiento y de configuración, hasta que logró achicar la lista de opciones y comenzó a lanzar los hechizos más complejos y metódicamente comenzó a desarmar las guardas y a tratar de forzar la cerradura. En cuestión de minutos, logró abrir la cerradura.

Abrió la puerta con una mano y con la otra atrapó el libro deseado por el lomo. "Gracias Sr. Boats," murmuró, notando el nombre del autor. "Espero que no me deje tan mojada como para naufragar, en… alguien…"

Se escuchó un ruido que venía de afuera.

Con la ansiedad tomando el mando de la razón, cerró con fuerza el gabinete, mucho más rápido y fuerte de lo intentado.

' _¡Mierda! ¡Qué fuerte sonó!'_

La respiración contenida hizo que le latiera más rápido el corazón, cuyo latido se transfirió a sus oídos, dificultándole la audición.

Tal vez no era nada. Tal vez era… _¡mierda! ¡mierda!_

La puerta se abrió con fuerza. El hombre de sus pesadillas se materializó allí mismo, con todo, el rostro pálido, envuelto en ropas negras… como la muerte misma.

"Srta.… Granger. ¿Qué… cree… que… está… haciendo?" La voz de Snape sonaba grave y peligrosa y sus ojos oscuros la traspasaban y petrificaban, como si de un basilisco humano se tratase.

Hermione no podía respirar, mucho menos, hablar.

"Dije…"

Sin terminar de hablar, los ojos del hombre se posaron en el libro que tenía en la mano la castaña. Se abalanzó sobre ella y se lo arrebató.

"Yo tomaré eso." Siseó con los dientes apretados.

A pesar de su abyecto terror, ella no soltó el libro.

La respuesta automática a tenerlo sobre ella, imponentemente alto como era, e inmensamente poderoso, incluso cuando no se aparecía como un espectro del infierno, estaba firmemente anclada en las inseguridades de su niña interior. Pero, trataba de recordarse con desesperación, ya no era una niña. Era una mujer adulta. Y también era una profesora, como él, (al menos en título lo era). Él no podía decirle qué hacer, de hecho, eso último casi podría apostar que sonaba truculentamente como su niña interior, pero, de todos modos, ese remedo de convicción tendría que bastar.

"Profesor, me fue dado permiso para acceder a todos los libros de la biblioteca." Replicó ella, tratando de sonar madura y razonable, a pesar del obvio terror que tocaba sus cuerdas vocales como el cello en la escena de la ducha de Psicosis.

"¿Acaso le fue dado permiso de desmantelar las guardas… y las cerraduras de la biblioteca?" Se puso más serio, como si fuera posible, tanto que la grieta entre sus ojos parecía que iba a seccionar su rostro.

Hermione trató de tomar aire y alzó su temblorosa barbilla.

"No entiendo por qué son necesarios tantos hechizos y cerraduras en áreas que sólo son accesibles para el personal."

Snape hizo un ruido de desaprobación y le lanzó tal mirada de enfado que Hermione se sorprendió que no causara que se derritiera allí mismo, como la Malvada Bruja del Oeste.

"Posiblemente para mantener a cierto personal lejos del contenido." Dijo con desprecio.

"Tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí como usted," retrucó ella con indignación. "Y tengo igual derecho a leer los libros en esta área."

Él ladró una risa seca. "¡Ja! ¿Porno? ¿Es eso lo que vino a… buscar?"

Con las mejillas encendidas para delatarla, negó estúpidamente con la cabeza.

Snape alzó la barbilla y la miró con desdén, desde esa monumental nariz que tenía. "Le sugiero que suelte el libro y se vaya."

Ella lo miró enfadada. No deseaba tanto ese libro, pero no quería dejarlo ganar. Ya había soportado suficiente de sus ataques en la sala de profesores, durante toda la semana, en donde ella no podía responder. Ahora estaban los dos solos. Solo ellos dos.

"Suéltelo," contestó ella, con la voz llena de un dejo de desafío. "Suéltelo y lo devolveré al gabinete."

Era inmaduro. Un estúpido y torpe intento de ganarle la mano, pero era toda la hiperventilación que su niña interior podía soportar.

Él le dedicó una mirada de desdén, arrastrando la mirada sobre la temblorosa forma de la chica. Parecía que podía diseccionar todas y cada una de las partes de ella. Cortarla hasta lo más profundo, con unas pocas y bien puestas, además de muy filosas, palabras. Pero lo cierto era que estaba a punto de colapsar de cansancio después de un largo día de enseñar, seguido de horas y horas de rondas improductivas. Además, estaba determinado a no aparecer como un idiota inmaduro frente a la chica, así que, con un rígido movimiento de su cuello, como si hubiera olido algo asqueroso, accedió.

"De acuerdo."

Los ojos color obsidiana emitían frío. Se veían como la nieve en el más crudo de los inviernos. Hermione se estremeció.

No pasó nada.

Lo miró con recelo. Esperó.

La boca de él se tensó, así como los hombros. Se balanceó un poco.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con confusión. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Snape apretó los dientes y se agarró la muleca de la mano que sostenía el libro.

El rostro se le puso pálido, todavía más. "Srta. Granger, suelte el jodido libro ¡AHORA!"

La voz del hombre sonaba oscura y amenazante, capaz de hacer que Hermione renunciara a cualquier derecho que creyera tener sobre el libro. No era tan grande… _¡Ow!_

Los músculos de la mano se tensaron e hicieron ruido al intentar soltar el dichoso libro. No pudo. Era como si su mano estuviera pegada. Muy pegada.

Él la tomó de la muñeca con esos dedos larguísimos, tratando de obligarla a soltarlo.

"¡Ay! ¡Profesor! ¡Deténgase!" Ella trató de zafarse del firme apretón, apenas resistiendo las ganas de golpearle el hombro. "¡Está pegado!"

"No puede ser…" murmuró él.

"¡Ya basta!" Hermione tironeó del brazo hasta hacerlo perder el equilibrio, cayendo sobre ella y aprisionándola contra el gabinete.

Su rostro, apenas a unos milímetros del de ella, exhalando su cálido aliento, que olía a menta, sobre la ardiente piel de ella. Era sorprendentemente placentero, pero por completo equivocado.

"!Profesor!"

Snape se enderezó de inmediato y se pasaba la mano distraídamente sobre el cabello negro. "Creo que el libro ha sido hechizado." La quijada se movió de lado a lado un poco, como si su propio cuerpo no pudiera negar la expresión de asombro.

Tomo unos cuantos segundos para que Hermione cayera en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"¿Hechizado? ¿De qué forma?" La castaña siguió mirándolo acusatoriamente, frotándose la muñeca dolorida.

"Creo que es un hechizo vinculante en el libro." Sonaba tranquilo, pero sus anchos hombros temblaban un poco con la fuerza de las inhalaciones que tomaba.

"¿Hechizo vinculante?" La chica miró las manos de ambos, que todavía apretaban el libro. Los dedos índices parecía que se besaban.

"Bueno, entonces, deshágalo. ¿No se supone que usted es uno de los más poderosos hechiceros del mundo? ¿No es así?"

Snape le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno, las mandíbulas apretadas como si fueran a romperse.

"SI tuviera un poco de sapiencia oculta en ese nido de ratas que tiene por cabello, debería saber que un hechizo vinculante en un libro, requiere de una frase específica para cortarlo."

Hermione parpadeó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a su cabello?

"Y si usted tuviera una pizca de inventiva o iniciativa en ese grasoso lampazo que tiene por cabello, ¡sería capaz de dar con una solución!"

Snape la miró enfurecido y trató de cruzarse de brazos, a pesar del inconveniente de tener una de las manos pegada a un libro.

Se quedaron allí en silencio, avergonzados y enfadados. Ella lo estaba tocando. Solo una pequeña porción de la piel de sus dedos índices se tocaban, pero eso ya era demasiado.

Estaba cansada. Quería encerrarse en su habitación y llorar. Se había llevado un buen susto y ahora, ni siquiera leer un libro picante era prioridad.

"¿No va a hacer nada?" Exigió ella, con su miedo escondiéndose detrás de su creciente enojo.

Él exhaló, viéndose incómodo. Esa es la mano en la que uso la varita."

"¿Qué?"

"La mano con la que uso la varita está pegada al libro. No soy capaz de hacer… nada."

No podía ser peor.

Hermione dudaba que dos personas pudieran odiarse más. Y allí estaban. Pegados. Literalmente.

Era un predicamento tan bizarro que su mente no era capaz de empezar a pensar en cómo proceder. Fue él el que, finalmente, rompió el silencio.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche."

"¿Y qué propone que hagamos?" Hermione se puso la mano libre en la cadera en un intento de parecer amenazadora, pero la acción se vio disminuida por la falta de cooperación de la otra mano, que seguía pegada a la de él.

"¿Mi habitación o la suya?"

"¡Ninguna!" Gruñó Severus, claramente furioso por el predicamento. No solo no podía despegarse de ella, sino que también estaba imposibilitado, mágicamente hablando.

"¿No se puede destruir el libro? ¿Cortarlo a la mitad o algo así?" Hermione comenzó a lanzar ideas desesperadas, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta.

Sin siquiera tratar de enmascarar su molestia, Snape respondió.

"El hechizo une simultáneamente todo lo que toque la superficie, haciendo imposible que se haga algo. Originalmente fue pensado para prevenir el robo. No funcionó bien, ¿eh?" Rezongó el hombre.

"Difícilmente soy una ladrona." Murmuró ella.

"Y, aun así, si no te hubieras dedicado tanto a desarmar los sistemas de seguridad de la biblioteca, no nos encontraríamos en una situación… tan… poco placentera."

A pesar de todo, Hermione tuvo la repentina imagen de él, quejándose embadurnado en aceite de nuez. Su voz de barítono era tan oleosa y deliciosa, y tenía la desconcertante capacidad de lubricar cualquier cosa… justo cuando y donde ella no deseaba que ocurriera.

Hermione inhaló rápido, tratando de calmarse y de desviar la atención de su necesidad de retorcerse.

"Mire, no me voy a disculpar. No debió tratar de quitarme el libro de la mano. De verdad estoy cansada y necesito dormir un poco, así que, por favor, piense en algo pronto o solo me iré a mi habitación y le lanzaré un Leviosa y lo llevaré como un globo lleno de helio, detrás de mí."

Logró ver algo de incertidumbre en los ojos del hombre, otra vez. Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Era una placentera sorpresa el poder estar encima por una vez. _¿Por qué mierda había usado esa expresión? Ahora tenía la completa y no deseada imagen de… no, no, no. ¡Nunca!_

"Iremos al salón de pociones." Saltó él, y girando se dirigió hacia la puerta. Hermione tuvo que correr tras él, arrastrada por la mano pegada al libro.

Fue literalmente arrastrada por los pasillos como una muñeca de trapo. Sus largos pasos seguían un sinuoso camino en medio del laberinto de salones, hasta que finalmente lograron salir de la biblioteca.

"¡Profesor!" Masculló la chica, tratando de contener con la mano libre el dolor que punzaba en su costado. "¡Profesor! ¡Por favor, vaya más despacio! ¡Mis piernas no son tan largas como las suyas!"

Él le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa sobre el hombro. "Tal vez, si no hubiera escogido ropa tan indecorosa no estaría teniendo esa dificultad."

Hermione se erizó. Lo que llevaba puesto era perfectamente apropiado. Una falda granate, ajustada hasta la rodilla, y una blusa suelta, color crema, todo bajo la túnica. Sus sandalias tenían apenas un atisbo de taco, pero nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Había tenido razón. El tipo era un mojigato.

Probablemente, el ver apenas una porción de piel, le parecía desagradable. Ciertamente, se aseguraba que su propia pálida epidermis solo se expusiera en pequeñísimas porciones, como el rostro o los dedos, y aún su propio rostro quedaba tapado la mayoría de las veces, por esa cortina de cabello grasoso.

Se detuvo justo antes de decirle que se vaya a la mierda. Todavía lo estaba tocando. Era desconcertante sentir ese cosquilleo, ese contacto. Si hubiera podido, hubiera corrido y se hubiera escondido, no sin antes lanzarle todo lo que tuviera, con todas sus fuerzas.

A pesar de lo que había dicho Severus, ella notó que sus pasos se hicieron marginalmente más lentos.

Le dolían las piernas. Mientras él no miraba, sacó su varita y susurró un hechizo para transfigurar su calzado en algo más cómodo.

¡Maldito sea!

Cuando llegaron al salón de pociones, distintivamente sepulcral a esa hora, Hermione jadeaba de cansancio, mientras él se veía como si solo hubiera tomado un paseo alrededor del lago.

La joven se dio cuenta que las habitaciones privadas de él, solo podían ser ingresadas a través de una puerta adyacente, pero Severus no hizo ningún movimiento en esa dirección. En lugar de eso, arrastró dos escritorios juntos y luego colocó una silla de cada lado. Se sentó en una y casi obligó a la castaña a sentarse en la otra.

"Así que, ¿este es el plan?" Masculló la chica, con la garganta dolorida por semejante paseo.

Él solo tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio, mirando a la nada, ignorándola por completo.

Hermione suspiró y se puso de pie, sacando su varita. Con movimientos seguros, transfiguró las dos sillas en largos bancos de madera, lado a lado y luego levitó algunos trapos de pulir que había en una esquina y los transfiguró en dos suaves y esponjados colchones y almohadas. Se veían un poco delgados, pero era lo que podía hacer con lo que tenía. También transfiguró un cobertor para cada uno.

Hermione arrastró a Severus de su asiento y se dirigió hacia uno de los bancos de madera, acomodándose en uno de los colchones, para luego acomodar su cabeza sobre la almohada y cubrirse con el cobertor. Se rehusaba a hablar con él, o mirarlo siquiera, pero todavía podía sentirlo. Después de todo, sus manos se estaban tocando.

Se oyó una fuerte protesta desde el otro lado del banco, cuando Severus se estiró y lo arrastró por el suelo, lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera acostarse él también. Los brazos de ambos quedaron colgando en medio de los dos colchones transfigurados.

Solo pasaron algunos segundos hasta que escuchó el suave susurro de la respiración de la chica. Estaba dormida. El brazo de la joven se movió involuntariamente, jalando el de él. Tal vez soñaba que lo estrangulaba.

Severus todavía estaba furioso. Pero principalmente con él mismo. Estaba exhausto, casi incapaz de pensar. Se quedó mirando las suaves facciones de la chica, que parecían doradas en la escasa luz de la lámpara. Sintió el surgir de una sensación que de inmediato suprimió. La empujó hasta que solo fue una fuerte presión en el pecho, hasta que se sintió incómodo, como resentimiento. No lo era, pero si iba a sobrevivir a esta situación, si ella sobrevivía, tenía que creer que lo era.

Los labios de Hermione temblaron levemente.

Hacía mucho frío. Y ella solo tenía puesta esa falda y esa blusa bajo la túnica.

¡Merlín! Esa falda.

El pecho se le hinchó de nuevo y no se detuvo allí. El calor comenzó a descender por su abdomen, en camino hacia su largamente hibernante miembro, que había estado dormido por tanto tiempo que ya casi no recordaba desde cuándo. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer?

Se sentó, sacó el brazo libre de la túnica y se quitó la prenda. La deslizó por el brazo que lo unía con ella y pasó el libro por el hoyo de la prenda, para luego deslizarlo por el brazo de ella, para envolverla con el pesado material. Luego regresó a su lugar.

La observó por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente, se quedó él también dormido.

N/T: Una nueva historia y una disculpa por mi larga desaparición. Espero que esta nueva historia, que tiene un poquito de drama, un poquito de humor y bastantes limones, les guste tanto como me gustó a mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. La voluntad que alienta.

"¿Profesor?"

La urgencia en la voz de la joven fue seguida por un tembloroso gemido, mientras él sumergía sus largos dedos en los empapados y cálidos confines de su sexo. La chica estaba al borde del orgasmo, pero, aun así, le pedía permiso. Ella lo necesitaba.

"¿Profesor?" El rostro de la chica se contorsionaba, suplicando por el clímax.

Severus movía sus dedos al ritmo de los movimientos desesperados de ella. Finalmente, con el apretado canal estrujando y jalando de sus dedos pistoneantes, le permitió obtener lo que deseaba.

"Ahora, mi querida, ya puedes venirte. Vamos, goza para mí…"

"¡Profesor!"

El fuerte empujón en el hombro lo dejó balanceándose como un muñeco de resorte. "¿Qué?"

Hermione estaba de pie, junto a él, con el rostro contorsionado de urgencia. "Necesito usar el baño… urgentemente."

"Oh, claro." Todavía estaba perdido entre el mundo de Morfeo y el de la vigilia, como una sórdida serpiente que se retrae.

Aclarando la garganta, su mente se despertó y saltó al darse cuenta de la presencia de otra sórdida serpiente, que no tenía ni el buen juicio de retroceder en lo absoluto. En lugar de eso, lo atormentaba, vergonzosa, dolorosamente, al tratar de reacomodar el cobertor sobre su cadera.

"Si no te molesta, ¿me devuelves la túnica, por favor?" Ladró el hombre, estirando la mano libre expectantemente, tratando de desviar la atención de la chica.

Ella miró la prenda negra que se arremolinó en torno a sus pies, parpadeando. "Oh, no recuerdo haberme puesto eso."

"No lo hiciste." Severus movió la mano con insistencia. "Temblabas como una hoja y tus dientes hacían ruido. Parecías una ardilla. No me dejabas dormir."

Ella ladeó la cabeza con indignación. Primero el cabello y ahora sus dientes. Este hombre lanzaba insultos como con una catapulta. De mala gana, se quitó la túnica y maniobró hasta lanzar la prenda sobre la falda del hombre.

La miró con desconfianza mientras trataba de moverse sobre el banco de madera y trataba de envolver el negro género discretamente alrededor de su cadera, usando solo un brazo.

"¿Necesita ayuda?" Preguntó ella, casi saltando de un pie a otro.

"Soy perfectamente capaz de…"

"Lo que trataba de decir es, ¿puede apresurarse? Estoy a punto de… "Hizo un gesto, tratando de no usar alguna palabra que provocara que se hiciera allí mismo, o de pensar en aluna imagen que generara la misma reacción, algo que no estaba dispuesta a compartir. De ninguna manera.

"De acuerdo." Bufó el hombre, poniéndose de pie y sosteniendo la túnica torpemente alrededor de su cuerpo. "Por el corredor, está el baño de los estudiantes."

"Está muy lejos." Se frotó los nudillos sobre los muslos. El género de la falda se arrugaba bajo los urgentes movimientos de sus dedos. "Usaré el suyo."

"¡Definitivamente no!" Las cejas de Severus se arquearon amenazadoramente.

"¿Por qué no? Está justo allí." La chica señaló con la cabeza.

El tono de voz descendió dos octavas, al pasar a través de los apretados dientes de Severus. "Porque esos son mis aposentos privados."

"Su decisión." La chica tragó con dificultad, más aterrada de lo que podía hacer su vejiga traicionera que de la furia mañanera de Severus. "Déjeme usar su baño o me hago aquí mismo."

Él le lanzó una mirada furibunda por unos segundos antes de lanzarse a musitar palabras a medio formar. Hermione logró escuchar un ' _joidasabelot',_ que parecía, sospechosamente, la versión trunca de 'jodida sabelotodo', pero a esas alturas, le importaba poco, así que dejó que la arrastrara hasta el baño. Le ladró órdenes para que quitara las guardas y para que abriera la puerta, para luego meterse como una tromba después de abrir la puerta casi de una patada. El lugar era pequeño, pero muy ordenado.

Si tiempo para observar el lugar apropiadamente, la primera impresión que llegó a Hermione era la de un refinado, pero muy masculino estilo.

' _Le queda.'_ Admitió la castaña. Era un reflejo de su apariencia general y pose. Pero al moverse a la velocidad de la luz a través del lugar, hacia el dormitorio, se dio cuenta que el cuarto de Severus, era un asunto totalmente distinto.

Había una belleza sensorial evidente. Los cobertores y los muebles le recordaban a un hermoso sendero, iluminado por la luz del sol, que alguna vez había encontrado en compañía de Ginny, en el Bosque Prohibido. Unos almohadones suaves y esponjosos, forrados de aterciopelados verdes y dorados. Imposiblemente finas alfombras, de las que son suaves y confortables bajo los pies descalzos. Candelabros de cristal y lámparas de cristal cortado, que desplegaban joyas de luz sobre las paredes. Estaba tan entretenida que casi se olvidó de su vejiga hasta que fue impulsada a través de la puerta final, hasta el baño.

Severus se volvió hacia ella y la miró con enfado, respirando pesadamente.

"Profesor, si me da un momento," le habló con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de encontrar, considerando que estaría tocando su mano mientras hacía su asunto.

Aguardó hasta que él se diera la vuelta, y aún, a pesar de estar a punto de explotar, se tomó la precaución de poner un hechizo silenciador.

' _¡Cómo se atrevía!'_ Severus estaba que echaba humo. Tan solo un par de personas habían sido permitidas en sus habitaciones en las casi dos décadas que llevaba enseñando en Hogwarts. _'Y exige entrar, ¿para qué? ¿Para ensuciarle el baño?'_

Al cabo de algunos momentos, notó el reflejo de la joven, distorsionado sobre la superficie reflejante de las paredes, como una pintura surrealista animada, pero aún, irrefutablemente ella, desabotonando… su… falda…

Contuvo la respiración. ¿ _Debería cerrar los ojos? ¿O no? No. No lo haría. Tenía que ver. ¿Qué hará? ¿Bajará la falda o la subirá? Esa falda. Esa falda que la aprieta con tanta intimidad. Como los pétalos de una flor, que abraza una suavidad mayor…_

Hizo un gesto, mientras se hacía el distraído y miraba un poco más. _¿La levantará? Mostrándome sus rodillas, los muslos, su…_

Tragó saliva con dificultad. No. Estaba descendiendo. Los dedos extendidos, deslizando la tela sobre los suaves muslos, arrugándose al paso de la mano. Y ahora ella también descendía. Abajo. Abajo. Ahora, el único reflejo que podía ver era el de la cabeza y de los hombros. Los dedos de la mano libre se deslizaban sobre el cabello color caramelo.

Y él podía sentirla. Ese dedo que se frotaba contra el de él. Que se movía. _¿Por qué se estaba moviendo? Para acariciar el suyo. Dios. Era como una tortura Acuática. Goteo por goteo. Caricia por caricia._

Cerró los ojos, tratando de obligar a su miembro a cooperar. Para que obedeciera. Entendía su excitación. Había pasado una indecente cantidad de tiempo desde que habían visto algo de piel, excepto por la particularmente y poco placentera oportunidad en la que Rolanda Hooch había insistido en que la ayudara y le quitara esa astilla del trasero.

Pero esta vez, no era la piel lo que estaba en cuestión. No. Y ambos, Severus y su miembro, lo sabían. Era la particular persona que era dueña de esa piel.

 _¿Por qué había tenido que regresar?_ Apenas había logrado reinar sobre sus pensamientos, después de años de obsesión por ella. Había sido su estudiante y, como tal, había respetado la relación, nunca dejando lugar a algún comportamiento inapropiado, muy a pesar de las oleadas de deseo que casi lo habían vuelto loco durante el año final de la joven. Y ahora se presentaba como 'la nueva profesora', toda burbujeante y brillante, y hermosa, y curvilínea, y cubierta de miel.

Y él era casi el doble de viejo. Y ella lo odiaba. Y con buena razón. Porque él había sido un completo idiota con ella. Pero era la única forma de aguantar. Y era la única forma de aguantar ahora.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Escupió él. "¿O seguirás con la imitación de las cataratas del Niágara toda la mañana?"

Hermione deseó haber puesto el hechizo silenciador sobre él. Se puso de pie cuando hubo terminado. De hecho, tal vez se había tomado más tiempo del necesario. Entonces se dio cuenta. Era muy posible que él también estuviera desesperado por ir, pero era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo en voz alta.

Suspirando, se limpió con un hechizo, se reacomodó la ropa y vació el váter. Quitando el hechizo de silencio, tironeó del libro.

"Su turno."

Girando para mirarla, ¿ _por qué cada movimiento que hace tiene que parecer el de una serpiente que ataca?_ , achicó los ojos, pero no la contradijo.

Se acercó al váter y le lanzó una mirada acusatoria, como si la chica hubiera sugerido algo impropio.

"¿Necesita ayuda?" Preguntó ella, repentinamente molesta por la silenciosa acusación.

"¿Y para qué podría necesitarla?" La mano libre de Severus se movió sobre la ingle, claramente desesperado por alivio.

"Oh, no lo sé. Pero tiene una obsesión con los botones, así que pensé, tal vez, el asunto también incluía a su ropa interior."

"Claro que lo pensaste." Las palabras y el tono de voz estaban tan secos como pergamino.

Hermione ya lo había dicho. "No se preocupe. No tengo intensión de mirar." Rápidamente, colocó un silenciador sobre él y se dio vuelta antes que Severus pudiera retrucar.

' _¿De verdad piensa que estoy tan patéticamente desesperada?'_ Si, era cierto. La había atrapado tratando de procurarse literatura erótica, al querer desbandar el complicado sistema de seguridad, que ciertamente era más complejo que el que guardaba las joyas de la corona. ¿Tal vez solo tenía debilidad por los retos? No era como si no hubiera visto una buena cantidad de genitales masculinos. La había pasado bastante bien en la escuela de profesores. Parecía que no faltaban los muchachos dispuesto a mostrar sus atributos. Pero ya habían pasado varios meses desde que había visto o hecho algo. Así que por eso había ido por el libro. Así que, por eso, se encontraba en medio de aquel fiasco.

 _Ya debería haber terminado, ¿no?_

Giró la cabeza apenas un poco. _¿Todavía está en eso?_

Volteó un poco más.

 _¡Por las jodidas pelotas de Merlín!_

Acababa de resolver algunos misterios. Uno de ellos sería el misterio del Monstruo del Lago Ness. Con justa razón no se lo podía encontrar. Había estado escondido en los pantalones de Snape todo este tiempo.

Hermione abrió los ojos, llena de sorpresa. _Ni siquiera está del todo fláccido. Tal vez por eso le está tomando tanto tiempo…_

Algo le sacudió el brazo violentamente. Él la estaba mirando. Y estaba enojado. Le estaba gritando algo, tratando de cubrirse. _¡Como si fuera posible!_ Pensó la chica, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, gimiendo en medio de una mezcla de excitación y miedo.

Sintió una serie de tirones más suaves en su brazo, como cuando un pez se retuerce en la línea de pesca. Solo que este pez en particular, no era uno que ella pudiera atrapar así de fácil. De repente, la jaló, estrellándola contra su pecho duro. La tenía sujeta de la blusa con la mano libre, mientras que la mano atrapada por el libro fue a parar hacia atrás, dejando a Hermione en una posición incómoda. Severus respiraba pesadamente.

Ella tuvo que torcer el cuello para poder verlo a la cara, que estaba roja de pura furia.

"Lo siento."

Era todo lo que podía decir o pensar. Él estaba temblando contra su cuerpo, claramente molesto. Y ella no sabía por qué estaba tan molesto. Pero este era _Snape._ Probablemente tuviera toda clase de razones para estarlo.

"De verdad lo siento mucho." Dijo ella con convicción. De verdad lo sentía. "Pensé que ya había terminado. Le estaba tomando tanto tiempo que pensé que…"

Severus la miró con intensidad mientras los labios del hombre se movían, pero no salía ni un solo sonido. Hermione se acordó entonces de quitar el hechizo silenciador.

"Ni… siquiera… me… hables."

Si Hermione pensó que sería incómodo estar físicamente atada a su ex – Profesor de Pociones, a través de un libro sexual, esto era peor. Ahora, Severus parecía determinado a pretender que ella no estaba allí., arrastrándola por el lugar como si se tratara de una niñita mal portada, como uno de esos niños con arneses, como los que había visto alguna vez en el supermercado.

A pesar de su enfado, Snape se movía expeditamente, aunque claro, ella había dejado de resistirse y ahora solo se dejaba llevar, tratando de evitar colisionar contra los muebles. Para cuando finalmente le permitió tomar asiento, ocupando los lados opuestos de un muy caro sofá cerca del fuego, él ya había sido capaz de enviar un mensaje a McGonagall para decirle que las clases de ambos debían ser canceladas ese día, había logrado acumular una temblorosa pila de libros de su colección privada, la cual ahora se inclinaba hacia ellos desde la pequeña mesita de café, ordenado a un elfo doméstico que les trajera el desayuno, (el cual estaba frente a ellos, humeando, en ese momento), y había fruncido el ceño en tal demostración de consternación, que Hermione solo pudo preguntarse, a pesar de la claridad de sus acciones, que tal vez el hombre había perdido la cabeza.

Severus tomó un libro de la pila, lo abrió y lo colocó sobre el brazo del sillón, y sus oscuros ojos escaneaban eficientemente la página.

Hermione observó las invisibles oleadas de furia que continuamente irradiaban desde él. La chica se puso a tamborilear los dedos sobre la varita y a preguntarse qué hacer. De verdad, el hombre estaba un poco fuera de sí, pero ella sospechaba que decirle algo así no iba a ayudarla de ninguna manera. Decidió que iba a hacer lo que siempre hacía en situaciones como aquella. Beber té.

Usando la varita, sirvió dos tazas. En realidad, ella sabía cómo bebía él el suyo. Era algo a lo que solía prestar atención, una especie de cortesía que hacía que la gente se sintiera especial. Hermione no estaba segura cómo podría sentarle eso al Profesor 'no soy ni apenas un poco especial, a pesar de tener un miembro enorme'. O tal vez, él pensaba que era demasiado especial. La verdad, ella no podía estar segura.

Decidió preparar su té como a él le gustaba. Fuerte, con azúcar y crema. Lo cual era extraño, porque solía tomar su café solo, negro y sin azúcar, sus kippers término medio y las tostadas bien hechas.

 _¡Mierda! ¿Cómo era que sabía tanto sobre él? Pero si solo había estado una semana…_

Incluso sabía que solía dar vuelta la tostada para ponerle manteca.

Suspiró para sus adentros, preguntándose cuánto sabría él de ella. Severus era un absoluto bastardo con ella. Siempre lo había sido. Y lo estaba siendo ahora. Pero es que ahora era consciente de una serie de molestas dudas que la seguían acosando sin piedad. Había cosas que no encajaban. Esas miradas furtivas, esos suspiros, ese ceño no tan fruncido. Estaba segura que no estaba imaginando esas cosas. Al menos no todo.

Desconcertada, usó un leviosa para acercarle la taza. El ruido de los platos y la tetera pareció sacarlo de su distracción. Se quedó mirando el té por unos momentos.

"Gracias." Al menos esa palabra estaba completa. Bien pronunciada y concreta. Había sido sincero.

Hermione soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Tal vez, esa era su rama de olivo. Pero aún estaba segura que no había hecho nada malo, pero que ambos tenían un serio problema del que ocuparse, y tendrían que trabajar juntos para resolverlo. Ser capaces de conversar iba a ser muy importante.

Ella comió un poco de avena con miel después de su té. Luego, tostadas con mermelada. Para cuando hubieron terminado, cálidos y llenos, se sentía como si la tensión se había disipado considerablemente.

Severus exhaló con fuerza y limpió las miguitas de tostada que le habían quedado al frente de la levita.

"Estos son todos los libros que poseo sobre hechizos y maldiciones. Entre los dos, tendremos que leerlos y tratar de encontrar una solución."

Era lo más razonable que Hermione había escuchado de él… al hablarle a ella, claro.

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó el libro que estaba hasta la cima de la pila. Leyeron tranquilamente, dando la vuelta a las paginas, chequeando índices y referencias, frotándose los ojos cansados, y Hermione, ocasionalmente, escribía notas en un pedazo de pergamino que había tomado prestado del escritorio de Severus.

Llegó el almuerzo y se fue. Lo mismo con la cena.

Hermione estaba a mitad del cuarto libro cuando notó que él estaba dormido, con la mano sosteniendo la mandíbula. Cerró el libro y tomó la oportunidad de observarlo, propiamente, sin que estuviera frunciendo el ceño. En realidad, no inspiraba tanto miedo cuando su rostro estaba relajado y acunado por la suave mano del sueño. Su piel, aunque muy pálida, era sorpresivamente fina, como alabastro pulido, y sus labios, apenas abiertos, tenía que admitirlo, se veían particularmente deliciosos. _¿Acaso dije deliciosos? Bueno, no se podría utilizar otra palabra, pero tampoco podía pensar en otra. Y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso._

Su boca, casi siempre era una línea tensa, ahora un poco abierta, revelaba unos labios carnosos, ondulantes y sensuales picos y valles, por los cuales se deslizaban sus palabras, como joyas. _Esa voz._ Los dedos de Hermione se deslizaron sobre el brocado del sofá. Esa boca transformaba cualquier palabra en oro, y Hermione estaba pensando en lamer cada murmullo que saliera ahora mismo de esos suaves y sensuales labios. _¡Mierda!_ Su mano se había posado, inadvertidamente, sobre su propia boca y se estaba mordiendo muy fuerte el espacio entre el índice y el pulgar.

Estiró un poco los dedos para disipar el dolor, pero se dio cuenta que solo había una cosa por hacer. Lo único que ahora quería hacer. Consultar al Sr. Boats.

Dejó el libro sin finalizar sobre la mesa y despacio, maniobró el libro al que tenía la mano pegada para poder leerlo. Observó a Severus por si acaso el movimiento lo había despertado. Nada. Abrió el libro.

 _Prefacio._

 _El arte del sexo, de hacer el amor, en todas sus formas, puede ser exquisito, mejorado y aumentado por la mano de un pocionista hábil y apasionado. Las diez pociones de pasión descriptas en este libro han sido escogidas por su potencia y capacidad para inducir y aumentar el placer sensual y sexual. Cada proceso de preparación está acompañado por una descripción detallada de cómo debe aplicarse la poción para su máximo efecto. (I. Boats)_

El sonrojo de Hermione se hizo más intenso. _¿Acaso esto era una buena idea?_ Ya estaba empapada y excitada por las imaginaciones previas. Además, ¿qué clase de alivio esperaba obtener? No era como si él fuera a permanecer dormido durante todo… bueno, durante cualquier tipo de actividad vigorosa. ¿Y qué podía pasar si la atrapaba en el acto? Así, con las manos en la masa, por decirlo de alguna forma. Bueno, no era como si no fuera a estar amasando algo… _¡Ay mierda! ¡A veces de verdad odiaba su mente!_

Comenzó a leer el primer capítulo.

 _Pociones de pasión:_

 _Seducción._

 _Siente cómo te rindes al deseo. Los labios que se acercan. Se entrometen, pellizcan. Un movimiento sutil. Una gota. Un trago nervioso. El líquido se estremece y suspira. Alargándose perezosamente, ante los ojos entornados._

La boca de Hermione se abrió en shock. _¡Diablos! ¡Un poeta! Un forjador de palabras. Su absoluta debilidad. Definitivamente, ese no era momento para…_

"Así que pasamos de hipótesis científicas a la línea pornográfica, ¿no?"

La castaña dio un salto, alzando la vista para ver los oscuros ojos que la taladraban.

"De hecho," replicó ella rígidamente, tratando de calmar sus atrevidos deseos. "Este libro está lejos de ser pornográfico. En realidad, es bellamente poético."

Severus bufó.

Así que ella le lanzó la munición pesada. En su más oscura y seductora voz.

"Siente cómo te rindes al deseo. Los labios que se acercan. Se entrometen, pellizcan. Un movimiento sutil. Una gota. Un trago nervioso. El líquido se estremece y suspira. Alargándose perezosamente ante los ojos entornados."

Él la miró por unos momentos antes de bufar de nuevo. "Suena como los delirios de un lunático borracho."

"Es un forjador de palabras."

"Más bien, un follador de palabras."

"El Sr. Boats no es un 'follador'."

"¿El Sr. Boats?" Sonrió él con sorna. "Más bien es un imbécil. Nunca había escuchado a nadie tan feliz con su propio absurdo y sincopático vocabulario."

Severus se volteó y ella siguió leyendo el libro.

"Pero mira nada más quién habla." Murmuró ella entre dientes, deseando no haberle leído eso.

Claramente estaba celoso. ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? El autor era un hombre que era capaz de hacer que las mujeres empaparan las bragas con unas simples líneas de prosa. Si bien no podía negar que el hombre frente a ella tenía talento en lo tocante a las palabras, la mayoría de las veces solo lograba molestarla con su 'prosa', con esa típica palabrería Snape. Pero entonces, cometió el grave error de imaginarlo a él leyendo esas líneas. Cómo su boca se movería al pronunciar palabras como 'trago' y lo que le haría ese sonido a sus pezones, y lo que haría entre sus piernas, escuchar a esa voz decir 'alargándose perezosamente'. Estaba corriendo el riesgo de ponerse en vergüenza al empapar el costoso sofá en el que estaba sentada. Tenía que moverse de allí.

"¿Puedo asumir que dormiremos aquí?" Dijo ella de pronto, poniéndose de pie. "Puedo transfigurar la otra silla en una cama. Será más cálido y, espero, más cómodo."

Él asintió, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Mientras ella se ocupaba de preparar dónde dormir, él se permitió hacer una mueca. _¡CARAJO! ¡Desearía que no le hubiera leído esas jodidas líneas! ¡Y con esa voz!_

Su miembro estaba ya como loco desde las últimas veinticuatro horas. Mucho más de lo que había estado en los últimos años. Y, además, no tenía oportunidad de aliviarlo, o apenas de darle un respiro, permitiéndole salir de los dolorosos confines de sus pantalones. Cuanto antes resolvieran ese asunto del libro, tanto mejor. Estaba en el punto en el que tenía casi ningún control sobre sus emociones y funciones corporales. Y era humillante. Necesitaba alejarse.

Hermione yacía en la oscuridad, con su mano pegada a la de él. Era ridículo en realidad. Se veían como dos amantes deseosos, y al mismo tiempo, como si quisieran correr uno del otro, tan pronto y rápido como fuera posible.

Las sillas no eran cómodas.

Hermione deseaba haber sugerido ir a la cama. La de él o la de ella. Cuanto menos dormía, más difícil le resultaba aguantar el errático comportamiento de él. Al menos, en una cama, estaría calentita. De hecho, él podría intentar tocarla. _¿Lo dejaría hacerlo?_ Bueno, eso dependía de lo que usara para tocarla. ¿Qué tal si lo hiciera con esa impresionante polla que tenía? Podría demostrarle, en poco claros términos, por qué él era el amo de las Serpientes…

N/T: Hola de nuevo. Voy a tratar de actualizar una vez a la semana. Son ocho capítulos en total, así que no voy a tardar tanto.

Muchas gracias por las alertas y los cometarios.

Si bien, tiene un inicio bastante animado, en los últimos capítulos se puede poner un poco dramático. Les aviso, por las dudas.

¡Un abrazo grandote!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. La fuerza que encuentras.

Hermione se despertó con la aguda sensación de haber perdido un miembro. El brazo que permanecía unido al libro, había desaparecido en mitad de la noche para ser reemplazado por un pedazo de carne sin vida, que comenzó a doler y a hormiguear en cuanto intentó moverlo.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Sí que duele!_

Gimió y trató de ponerse de lado, pestañeando rápidamente por el dolor. Los ojos de él estaban abiertos. Limpios y alertas, La observaba. _¿Desde cuándo estaba despierto?_

Ella se puso seria. _¿Es que acaso está esperando que le sonría?_ No era como si quisieran haber despertado juntos. La expresión de Severus era inescrutable. _¿Qué tal si estaba pensado 'cuánto te detesto'?_ Una sonrisa podía hacerla parecer una loca o una bruja malvada, dependiendo del filtro de odio de turno. También cabía la posibilidad de estar pensando demasiado las cosas.

"Buenos días." Dijo él con la voz rasposa, sin dejar de mirarla.

"¡Los son?" No quiso sonar tan sarcástica, _Pero ¿qué más podía decir? Buenos días para ti también, dormilón._ ¿¡Qué tenían de buenos!? Había dormido mal y su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera pelado diez rounds con una bludger poseída. Además, estaba la encantadora proposición de pasar otro día con la mano pegada al arisco cascarrabias Profesor de Pociones, todo unido por un puto libro sexual.

Y ella apestaba. Se podía oler a sí misma. Él también podía olerla, seguramente. Le miró la nariz. _¿La estaría oliendo?_ Sería el colmo de la mala suerte. Y el olor se iba a poner peor. Necesitaba una ducha. O un baño de inmersión. Él también, posiblemente. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un gemido al darse cuenta de lo incómodo que iba a ser eso. Si pensaba que el asunto de ir al baño había sido malo, ¿cómo iba a lidiar con el prospecto de 'Nessy' en la ducha?

 _Está de muy mal humor._ Pensó él. El rostro de la joven parecía mostrar que había comido un sándwich de moco de lombrices recientemente, y su cabello estaba haciendo una excelente representación de Medusa en un día muy malo. Severus se puso serio cuando ella alzó un brazo y se olió la axila. _¡Por las arrugadas pelotas de Merlín! ¡Ahí se fue toda la mística femenina!_

Exhaló y fue a poner sus dedos en el puente de su nariz. Si iba a sobrevivir el día, sabía que tendría que hacer algunas dolorosas concesiones, de otro modo, las cosas se pondrían insoportables. Todavía más.

"Necesito una ducha."

 _¡Dios!_ Se apretó la nariz todavía más. Trataba de mantener a raya las imágenes que explotaban en su cerebro en todas direcciones, como un jodido collage, que se movían y se fusionaban, y pulsaban. No podía hacer eso.

"¿No puedes usar un scourgify?"

"Podría, pero solo si no me importara limpiarme como si de un caldero se tratara." Ladró ella. "Sin embargo, como no estoy hecha de metal, elijo la ducha. Además, si me pusiera un scourgify en el cabello, sería como aplicarle un trapo lleno de grasa…"

Se detuvo cuando sus ojos se posaron en los lacios cabellos que casi cubrían el rostro de él. Bueno, eso explicaba algunas cosas.

"Como sea, la respuesta es no. Además, necesito ropa limpia de mi cuarto. Me puedo duchar aquí o allá, no me importa."

Bueno, bueno, a él si le importaba. No quería que duchara con él cerca, donde fuera que eso fuera. Pero parecía muy determinada.

"¿Te has preguntado cómo vamos a ir hasta tus habitaciones?" Se pasó un dedo sobre la mejilla que se había puesto más oscura durante la noche. Hermione nunca lo había visto de otra forma que no fuera impecablemente afeitado. Ella se sintió muy atraída por eso. Significaba, a pesar de no ser por elección propia, que había perdido ligeramente el control.

"Bueno, pensé que podríamos ir caminando. Ya sabe, un pie delante del otro. La forma tradicional." Replicó ella.

Severus revoleó los ojos. Esto se estaba poniendo más y más complicado. "¿Y cómo se supone que crees que el alumnado y los estudiantes de Hogwarts van a reaccionar si ven a dos profesores caminando por ahí con las manos pegadas a un libro pornográfico?"

"He pensado en eso." El rostro de Hermione se iluminó mientras se sentaba. "Pondré un hechizo para que el libro se vea como una canasta."

"Una… canasta…" Se veía menos impresionado de lo que ella pensó fuera posible. "¿Y qué se supone que seremos? ¿Jack y Jill subiendo la colina? ¿Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz?"

Hermione hizo un gesto. La última opción no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. "Soy una adición reciente, esforzándose por llevar una considerable cantidad de libros y usted, se supone que es un profesor con considerable experiencia, quien ha accedido a ser mi mentor y me está asistiendo con mi aprendizaje de la enseñanza."

Él la miró con un gesto de desdén. _¿Quién cuernos se iba a creer esa basura?_

"O le podemos decir a todos que somos amantes." Sugirió ella.

Eso lo puso en tensión. Antes de poder darse cuenta, Severus se había puesto de pie y la estaba arrastrando tras de sí.

"Ya haz…" Los músculos de la mandíbula se le pusieron más tensos que nunca. Ella sabía que iba a querer decir 'puta canasta', pero no podía articular la palabra. "…canasta."

Con un movimiento de su varita, puso el hechizo en su lugar. No podía transfigurar el libro, ya que el hechizo que lo unía a sus manos, evitaba cualquier manipulación directa. Era solo una ilusión, que cuando estuvo lista, se veía convenientemente convincente. Se veía como si ambos estuvieran sosteniendo la canasta de la manija. Era grande y cargada con muchas cosas que se veían pesadas, pero que, en realidad, no lo eran.

"Se siente como si fuéramos de picnic." Remarcó ella.

Esta vez, pudo escucharlo con toda claridad. "¡Me cago en la mierda!"

En verdad, recibieron muchas miradas. De hecho, era más como miradas de asombro y bocas abiertas, pero nadie se atrevió a decir algo fuera de lugar, o siquiera hacer un gesto de sorna, porque el rostro del Profesor Snape era la misma imagen de la furia, y profesorado y alumnado por igual, se quedaron petrificados en el lugar.

Hermione, sin embargo, encontraba la situación bastante graciosa. Le sonreía y saludaba a todo el mundo, caminando tranquilamente, siguiendo el paso suave que Severus había optado por seguir para no parecer que la estaba arrastrando por ahí.

Eventualmente, llegaron a su habitación, que estaba ubicada cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor, y ella no pudo evitar la mueca de gracia que se le presentó en el rostro cuando él cerró la puerta con fuerza en la cara de una horda de estudiantes boquiabiertos.

Pero el camino de la vergüenza había hecho su trabajo. Se veía como la mierda. Era cada vez más evidente para Hermione, que Severus no se entendía para nada bien con la humillación.

 _Bueno,_ pensó ella, _está metido en el predicamento errado. Libro pornográfico: chequeado. Pegado a la insufrible sabelotodo, chequeado. Miembro semi erecto visto por la susodicha, chequeado. Desfile frente a toda la escuela, compartiendo una canasta con la mujer que más odia en el mundo. Chequeado. A punto de desnudarse frente a la misma mujer odiada, quien va a pretender que no va a mirar, chequeado._

Severus estaba haciendo ese gesto raro de nuevo. Con el brazo libre cruzado sobre el pecho, dando golpecitos irritados sobre el hombro. Hermione decidió que solo quedaba tomar ventaja. Deshizo el hechizo sobre el libro y se dirigió hacia sus cajones. Sacó ropa interior limpia, para luego ir hasta el clóset por una blusa y una falda. Él la siguió petulantemente, sin decir ni una palabra.

Cuando hubo recolectado todo lo que necesitaba, lo guio hasta el cuarto de baño. Era casi la mitad del cuarto de baño de él, pero es que el de ella no tenía una tina. El escaso espacio iba a ser un absoluto problema.

"Por favor, cierre la puerta." Instruyó ella.

Él lo hizo, pero su mano se quedó contra la madera, presionando con fuerza. Hermione sintió como una pequeña sacudida que la atravesó. La acción era difícil de interpretar. Parecía que estaba desesperado por huir… o por tenerla atrapada allí. La respiración de la castaña se hizo más veloz al ver que los dedos de Severus se deslizaban sobre la puerta hasta dejar de tocarla, y comenzaba a acercarse a ella. _¿Estaba tratando de intimidarla o trataba de sentirse seguro?_

Hermione tragó saliva y alzó la barbilla. La profundidad de esos ojos oscuros parecía no tener fin, pero los destellos de algo, que podían percibirse en ellos, como los reflejos del sol en las nubes, la traspasaron y provocaron que las piernas comenzaran a temblarle.

Severus comenzó a enderezarse. Sus hombros se reacomodaron y se hicieron más anchos, como un ave enorme que estira las alas. Era Severus Snape en su más intimidante forma, como un insondable incubus.

"¿Vas a ducharte o no?" Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Ella dejó salir el aire. _Maldito bastardo._ Obviamente, no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer tomara las riendas. No le sentaba bien a su increíblemente enorme, y, aun así, su paradójicamente frágil, ego. _Bueno, él no era el único que sabía cómo jugar el juego de la intimidación._

Dándose la vuelta, Hermione metió la mano en la ducha y giró las perillas. Mientras el vapor comenzaba a formarse, puso un pie sobre el váter y se quitó la sandalia, para luego arrojarla a una esquina. Hizo lo mismo con la otra, usando solo una mano. De igual manera, comenzó a desabotonar la falda, quitándola lentamente hasta que gradualmente logró deslizarla hasta el piso.

En todo ese tiempo, los ojos color miel no dejaron de ver a los oscuros, y se podía ver con claridad que le estaba afectando. Los movimientos involuntarios se hicieron presentes en el rostro del hombre, y los casi imperceptibles movimientos de las cejas, daban cuenta de las emociones que le llegaban, la más evidente, el deseo.

Hermione se quitó la falda del todo y la pateó a la misma esquina en la que estaban las sandalias. Luego, llevó su mano hacia el primer botón de la blusa.

Podría haberse quitado todo con un movimiento de la varita, pero el lento progreso de desvestirse estaba teniendo un muy claro y profundo impacto. _¿Acaso había despertado al monstruo dormido?_

Con agonizante lentitud, desabotonó la blusa, hasta que el último botón se soltó y la prenda quedó abierta, como una extraña cortina, enmarcando la vista más tentadora que Severus había visto en su vida. Ella debió oír el gutural gemido que se le escapó a Severus por encima del ruido que producía el agua, porque sus movimientos se volvieron todavía más provocativos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para dejar ver la suave y pálida piel del cuello, y permitir que la blusa se deslizara hacia abajo, amontonándose en la muñeca.

Los ojos de Severus se cerraron cuando ella comenzó a desabrochar el sostén de encaje, dejando que se soltara y dejara libre los firmes pechos. Luego, deslizó los tirantes sobre los cremosos hombros para revelar un par de pezones escarlata.

Severus respiraba con dificultad por la boca, haciendo que los pulmones le dolieran. Ella movió la muñeca un poco más y las prendas fueron a dar al suelo, junto con las bragas.

Los ojos de él fueron a posarse en el suave vello entre las piernas de la joven, y no notó nada hasta que fue muy tarde. De pronto, Hermione se había metido en la ducha y había cerrado la puerta con fuerza, atrapando la muñeca de Severus.

"¡MIERDA!"  
"Oh, lo siento." Dijo ella, asomándose un poco. "Olvidé que estabas ahí."

Hermione escuchó algunas maldiciones más desde el agua. _Que le sirva de lección._ NO era como si él no hubiera tratado de intimidarla por casi la mitad de su vida.

Intentando ignorar la oscura sombra que se veía del otro lado de la puerta de la ducha, tomó el jabón y comenzó a lavarse. De hecho, era bastante difícil ignorar la mano de él, la cual estaba en la ducha con ella, todavía unida al libro. Todavía tocando su mano.

El libro, sin embargo, permanecía seco. A pesar de su agitación, Hermione se descubrió hechizada por el objeto, observando cómo las gotas de agua se desviaban, como si fueran repelidas magnéticamente. Él había tenido razón. Estaba fuertemente protegido por el hechizo, al menos, eso parecía según sus lecturas. Y parecía ser que la única forma de terminar con el mismo, era encontrar la fase que los liberara.

 _¡Bueno, eso simplifica un poco las cosas!_ Pensó amargamente. _Podría ser cualquier frase, en cualquier idioma del mundo entero._ Sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. _¿Qué tal si no pudieran resolverlo? ¿Así iba a ser su vida? ¿Permanentemente unida al hombre que la buscaba para ser su antagonista y que ella misma buscaba para serlo también?_

Le echó una mirada de enfado a esos dedos largos y elegantes. Quería llorar de nuevo. De verdad que eran hermosos. Y ahora, prácticamente inútiles. Le había sido arrebatada la magia. Y ella ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta cómo se estaría sintiendo él. _¡Pero que maldita!_

Girando con torpeza, logró poner un poco de champú en su mano y se lo pasó por el cabello. NO se sentía tan bien como hacerlo con las dos manos, pero tendría que aguantar. Rápidamente se enjuagó el champú y se puso acondicionador, antes de darse un enjuague final y cerrar el agua.

Se mordió el labio, incapaz de aguantar el tener que verlo a la cara.

"¿Me podría pasar la toalla?"

Momentos después, una esponjosa y blanca toalla apareció por el hueco y ella la tomó de entre los dedos de él.

"Gracias."

Se envolvió lo mejor que pudo, asegurándose que solo se viera la cantidad de piel necesaria y abrió con cautela la puerta.

Él estaba mirando al suelo, con una mano apoyada contra la pared.

No era necesario ser un legeremante para darse cuenta de lo muy herido y enfadado que estaba.

Deseando desesperadamente el poder disculparse, pero no siendo capaz de hacerlo, salió de la ducha.

"Usa el scourgify conmigo." La voz de Severus sonaba baja y sin emoción, y se rehusaba a mirarla.

NO podía hacerlo.

"Profesor… yo…"

"¡HAZLO!" Gritó él, tomando la varita de ella que estaba sobre un gabinete cercano y poniéndola en su mano a la fuerza.

Ella estaba temblando, al borde de las lágrimas, pero de alguna forma, envalentonada por la sensación de tener la suave madera de su varita en la mano.

Respirando profundamente, se forzó a mirar esos ojos, llenos de acusación y dolor, algo antiguo y profundo.

"Cometí un error, lo lamento." Masculló la chica. "No me he estado sintiendo como yo misma. No debí hacerlo. Yo solo…"

Tragó con dificultad.

"Es que… de verdad…necesita una ducha…" Trató de decir.

La postura de Severus era muy rígida. Los músculos parecían resortes apretados. La desconfianza de él casi la quemaba. Nunca iba a poder convencerlo.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Luego, despacio, con suavidad, comenzó.

Habiendo pasado tanto tiempo con Ginny, quien tenía la piel más sensible del mundo, había aprendido algunos hechizos de limpieza, que no eran todo lo rústicos que era el scourgify. Murmurando hechizo tras hechizo, logró desenredar los nudos de su cabello, y limpiarlos con Aqueus y saponify. Luego siguió con la piel. Usó el exfoliatus y el dermatticum, lo que causó que la ropa que llevaba puesta se moviera en olas. Al principio, Severus se puso tenso, pero luego, gradualmente, comenzó a relajarse, dejando que la magia le quitara la tensión.

Para cuando Hermione hubo terminado, se había relajado visiblemente. Ahora, solo lucía triste.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Hermione dio un paso adelante y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Severus, guiándolo para que se sentara sobre la tapa del váter. A pesar del intenso ceño fruncido, accedió. Ella llenó el lavabo con agua caliente y dejó su varita para tomar una cuchilla de afeitar nueva. Con una sola mano, puso gel en su palma y luego se acercó a él.

El primer contacto frío con el gel, provocó una sacudida en el hombre, pero ella se quedó quieta, esperando que él se relajara. Eventualmente, se dejó tocar. Despacio, Hermione esparció el gel por sus mejillas y sobre el mentón, como si esculpiera los contornos y planos de su rostro y cuello, hasta que toda la piel estaba cubierta.

Fijando la mirada en la sien de él, comenzó a pasar la cuchilla, inclinándose un poco hacia él, debido al extraño ángulo y porque no le era posible sostenerse con la otra mano. Con movimientos firmes y fluidos, afeitó cada centímetro del rostro de Severus, dejando piel suave a su paso. La manzana de Adán se movía con nerviosismo, mientras ella deslizaba la cuchilla sobre su cuello y ella se las arreglaba para navegar las ondulaciones sin perder la confianza. Finalmente, al tiempo que Hermione se acercaba para negociar las crestas alrededor de la nariz y la boca, sintió que Severus se volvía a poner tenso, pero ella era cuidadosa y pronto el ritmo tranquilo de su respiración, regresó.

Al finalizar la última pasada de la cuchilla, la dejo sobre el lavabo y buscó una toalla, usándola para limpiar con suavidad cualquier residuo que le quedara en el rostro. Él la miraba con intensidad, hasta que deslizo su propia mano sobre la de ella para tomar la toalla él mismo y pasársela sobre el rostro.

Ella volteó con una respiración apretada que le oprimía el pecho. La totalidad de la operación había sido llevada a cabo en silencio, excepto por el ensordecedor sonido de los latidos de su corazón que resonaban en sus oídos. Ahora que ya no estaba enfocada en el proceso, estaba a punto de ser sobrepasada por la intimidad del asunto.

"Debo vestirme ahora." Dijo ella, con la voz tensa.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione logró ver que Severus volteaba rápidamente, y ella a toda velocidad, tomó su varita y la usó para secarse y ponerse la ropa, para luego abotonarse y ponerse el calzado. Luego, se peinó el cabello.

"Todo listo."

Ella se animó a regalarle una pequeña sonrisa en cuanto él se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Y cuando él le respondió con un lento asentimiento, sin reservas, ella exhalo de alivio.

Él la había perdonado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. La palanca que acciona.

"¿Cómo se supone que lo hagamos?" Preguntó Hermione, mirando a Severus quien estaba sentado, como avergonzado, sobre la cama de ella.

"Tú vas primero y yo te sigo, supongo." Se veía tan incómodo como ella.

"Pero si te toma mucho tiempo, no tendré oportunidad de terminar." Suspiró ella.

"Más me preocupa que te entusiasmes y bebas mucho de mi multijugos."

Por supuesto, estaban hablando de las dificultades de dar clases juntos. Después de hablar con la Directora McGonagall y explicarle, una parte, del dilema, les había indicado que no tendrían más opción que dar clases juntos al día siguiente.

"Así que, supongo que yo puedo comenzar a explicar los años de historia de la tele y la radio muggle a los chicos de segundo y tú puedes explicarles cómo funcionan."

Severus alzo una ceja desdeñosa. "División de trabajo en función del género, por lo que veo. Pero qué liberal Profesora Granger."

Ella le echó una mirada enojada, preguntándose qué tan difícil sería arrastrar su cuerpo si decidiera matarlo.

"No me molestaría hacerlo al revés. Yo les explico cómo funcionan si tú das la introducción."

"¿Y sabes cómo funcionan?" Se recostó sobre el brazo estirado.

"Me las arreglaré para explicar cómo funcionan y luego yo…"

"Ya. Ya." Bufó con irritación. "Yo lo haré."

Hermione se tragó la respuesta agresiva porque en realidad, no tenía ni idea y ciertamente, no quería quedar en evidencia frente a él, y menos, en frente de su clase.

"Luego puedo ayudarte a preparar los ingredientes para tu clase de pociones." Dijo ella lo más cordialmente que pudo.

"Excelente." Murmuró él. Se puso de pie abruptamente. "Es hora de irnos."

Hermione había tenido suficiente de su desprecio. No era ni estúpida, ni estaba desahuciada, y no apreciaba ser tratada ni sentirse de esa manera. Siguió echando humo hasta que el, repentinamente, se detuvo y la miró de cerca, alzando las cejas. "Imagino que continuaremos con esa impresionante y convincente ceremonia de la canasta."

Hermione suspiró y puso el hechizo ilusorio. _De verdad era un bastardo._

"Quiero ir a la biblioteca y tomar notas, pero estoy harta de estas estúpidas plumas. ¿Podrías tomar la pluma fuente que está en mi mesita de noche?"

Él se inclinó y abrió el cajón, y entonces, ella murió. Rodando entre los bolígrafos, las baterías y los artículos varios, estaba el más brillante, rojo y torpedesco vibrador jamás visto.

Severus se detuvo por un momento.

"¿Cuál es la pluma fuente?" Preguntó sin mirarla.

"La negra." Chilló ella, antes de aclarar con fuerza la garganta.

"No… es… la…"

"¡Yo la tomaré!" La chica se lanzó hacia adelante y tomo la dichosa pluma fuente para luego cerrar de un golpe el cajón y comenzar a tironear de él hacia la puerta.

Ella sabía que él estaría haciendo gestitos de autosuficiencia, sin siquiera mirarlo. Oleadas de sorna llegaban de él. Y el rostro de la chica estaba tan rojo como el jodido vibrador. _¡Qué le den!_ Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de poder usarlo.

Pasaron otro día extenuante leyendo en la biblioteca, sosteniendo la canasta y no hablando demasiado.

Las visitas al baño fueron respetuosas y se consumió estrictamente lo necesario. Pero ella sabía que ambos estaban pensando en el vibrador.

Las palabras de texto tras texto danzaban frente a sus ojos:

'Ejemplos de hechizos vinculantes permanentes, que datan de la época de los _vibradores...'_

'Algunos de los hechizos vinculantes más poderosos y maléficos fueron perpetrados por Lord _Vibrador…'_

Soltó un cansado suspiro. Tal vez era hora de irse a dormir.

"Hoy dormiré en mi propia cama." Informó ella, cerrando el último libro de su pila.

"Ah, ¿sí?" respondió el con sarcasmo.

Hermione lo miró adormilada, notando las oscuras sombras bajo los ojos de él. Claramente, él estaba tan cansado como ella.

"No quiero pelear." Suspiró ella. "Solo necesito dormir."

Severus exhaló profundamente, bufando a través de los labios apretados. "Está bien."

Ejecutaron de nuevo su poco entusiasta número de la canasta en silencio, e incluso, habiendo llegado ya a la habitación de ella, solo se dijeron los estrictamente necesario. Ella lo ayudó a quitarse la levita, utilizando un hechizo para deshacer las costuras, luego procedieron a quitarle las botas y los pantalones.

 _Bóxer de satén negro._ _¿Qué clase de cosas yacen en esas oscuras profundidades?¡Cállate Hermione!_ Puso mala cara y miró para otro lado, usando su varita para desvestirse y ponerse un camisón de algodón.

Se subió a la cama King size, (la cual había sido transfigurada más temprano, para poder estar lo más lejos posible uno de otro), y Hermione se encontró moviéndose con toda la elegancia que tiene un elefante bebé que pretende salir de una piscina de lodo. Eso de andar en cuatro patas, con una sola mano, no parecía ser su fuere, y terminó cayendo de bruces un par de veces, hasta que se las arregló para arrastrarse hasta su lugar.

 _Sin duda, logró tener una buena vista._ Pensó ella, mientras depositaba su brazo sobre la frente, exhausta. Ya no le importaba. No era como si no hubiera visto la mercancía ya.

El, por otro lado, se deslizó entre las sábanas junto a ella, con la camisa abotonada hasta el cuello, como una pantera que había sido entrenada en seducción. _¿Cómo es que se mueve de esa forma?_

Desactivando el lumos de su varita, para no tener que seguir siendo testigo de su gracia, yacía en la oscuridad, escuchándolo.

Su respiración era bastante tranquila, sobre todo para alguien con semejante nariz. _¿Por qué era que tenía pensamientos tan poco caritativos cuando se sentía inferior? ¿Era como un intento patético de igualar los tantos? ¿O era solo que quería, simplemente, tratar de evadir la verdad de la cuestión? Que lo encontraba dolorosamente sexy y que casi le costaba el tener que mirarlo._

Ahora no podía dormir. La palabra ' _sexy',_ había hecho que las ganas volvieran. _¿Tal vez el Sr. Boats tenía algo que decir sobre el asunto?_

"¿Te molesta si leo?"

"No."

No le dijo lo que iba a leer. Seguramente ya sabía.

Activó un Lumos y se puso de lado, luego, puso las manos de ambos en posición tal que pudiera abrir el libro. Los ojos de él estaban cerrados, pero sus dedos, ahora bien estirados, formaban como un atril para que pudiera leer. Hermione podía ver su muñeca, justo por encima de la línea de lectura. La piel casi traslúcida se acentuaba en el azul fulgor del hechizo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse de la mente las imágenes que la invadían y como para auto castigarse. No estaba allí para observar la muñeca del hombre, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

 _Capítulo 2- El juego previo._

' _Venga, dámelo todo._ Pensó ella, echando una ojeada a Severus, como para asegurarse que no la hubiera visto lamiéndose los labios.

Pasó por alto la introducción y la descripción de los procesos de preparación de las pociones, y fue directo a la parte más interesante.

 _La poción excitante ha sido diseñada para intensificar la estimulación femenina. Combina elementos de agrandamiento y retracción, y ha sido diseñada para ser aplicada, mediante un gotero, directamente sobre el clítoris._

Volvió a mirar a Severus con nerviosismo. Los ojos todavía estaban cerrados.

 _Los efectos de esta poción dependen de la dosis, aunque es mejor aplicar solo una gota a la vez, hasta lograr el nivel de estimulación clitoriana deseado._

¿Estimulación clitoriana? Podría hacer un buen uso de eso.

 _El agrandamiento causa vasodilatación local, incrementando el flujo sanguíneo en la región y realzando la inflamación clitoriana hasta unas cuatro veces. El elemento de retracción causa el retraimiento de la capucha del clítoris, al punto de exponer al máximo la parte carnosa del órgano. Por favor, nótese que la estimulación directa del clítoris inflamado en este punto, puede inducir sensaciones desde extremo placer hasta severos dolores. Las actividades deberían incluir un suave masaje del área circundante, sólidos refrescantes y la aplicación de una lengua juiciosa._

¡Dios! ¡Como deseaba una lengua juiciosa!

El solo pensar en una cálida y húmeda lengua, insistentemente jugando con su inflamado clítoris, provocó una tensión en su abdomen y una nueva descarga de humedad en sus bragas.

Se tuvo que esforzar para respirar por la boca y dejar de sonar como el Expreso de Hogwarts.

' _Tal vez, esta no había sido una buena idea.'_

Los ojos de Severus todavía estaban cerrados, pero Hermione no pensaba que estuviera dormido. Sin duda, podía sentirla respirar, aunque no la oyera. Repentinamente, sintió miedo. Lo último que necesitaba, era que abriera esos ojos casi negros y la viera, que la atrapara, toda excitada y gimiente. Movió su varita y quedaron envueltos en la oscuridad, recostándose con lentitud sobre su almohada.

 _Bueno,_ se dijo a sí misma… _hora de dormir… ¡Ja! Como si pudiera._

Todavía tenía la varita en la mano. Si ponía un hechizo silenciador, tal vez podría salirse con la suya. Tan despacio como pudo, susurró el hechizo de silencio y luego uno de vibración para su varita, provocando que se estremeciera entre sus dedos. No era perfecto, pero tendría que bastar.

Con sumo cuidado, movió la vibrante varita hasta abajo, deslizándola sobre su abdomen, hasta que la punta llegó al elástico de sus bragas. Continuó su camino hasta que encontró el vello púbico, vibrando y susurrando y haciendo cosquillas hasta llegar a deslizarla entre sus…

"Puedes usar tu… aparato, si quieres." La profunda voz hizo un tajo en el aire.

 _¡Ay, mierda!_

 _¡No su aparato!_

Contuvo la respiración.

"¿Quieres que te lo busque?"

 _¡Oh, dios!_

Estaba paralizada. La varita estaba expectante a punto de acariciar los labios mayores. Él esperaba una respuesta. _Pero claro que lo quería. ¿Cómo no podría? Con él, yaciendo justo allí. Era demasiado mortificante como para considerar cualquier cosa. Pero bueno… él había dicho… había… ofrecido… ¡Oh, dios! ¡Era demasiado extraño! ¡Todo el asunto lo era! ¡Pero es que estaba taaan excitada!_

Al final, dejó que la decisión la tomara su vagina.

Retiró su varita, cálida y húmeda, de sus bragas, y quitó los hechizos silenciadores y vibratorios, y respondió con un gemido tenso.

"Si, por favor."

Escuchó que buscaba el en la oscuridad. No se atrevía a accionar un lumos y sostener su varita empapada, recién salida de su entrepierna, cerca de su rostro para ayudarlo a ver. Tendría que aguardar, en agonía, mientras él ubicaba su… 'aparato', por tacto.

Eventualmente escuchó que abría el cajón y su mano se deslizaba sobre los objetos allí dentro. Hermione podía imaginar esos hábiles dedos, tan adeptos para la preparación de pociones, y tan poderosos a la hora de lanzar hechizos, ahora en plena búsqueda del vibrador perdido. Lo podía oír moviendo los objetos más pequeños. Sin duda, estaba poniendo ese agudo cerebro de él al servicio de la búsqueda. Casi podía imaginar lo que pensaba. _'No… no tiene forma de torpedo… mmmm… demasiado pequeño…'_

Cerró los ojos, preguntándose por qué los constantes murmullos de su cerebro parecían determinados a hacer del más vergonzoso momento de su vida, todavía peor.

Al cabo de algunos minutos de incesante ruido de búsqueda, se produjo el silencio. Una de dos. O se había cansado de buscar o lo había encontrado. Hermione tenía la sensación que, sin importar cuánto tomara, Severus no iba a darse por vencido.

La habitación estaba por completo a oscuras, y ella no estaba enteramente segura de lo que estaba pasando hasta que algo duro y suave, repentinamente la golpeó en el rostro.

Usando la mano libre, localizó el largo cilindro, como un regalo del hada de los dildos, y lo puso bajo su almohada.

"Gracias… pondré un hechizo silenciador…"

"No."

"¿Perdón?"

"No es… necesario…"

 _¿Qué no era necesario? O sea, que no quería que lo hiciera. O sea, que quería escucharla masturbarse. O sea, ¡¿QUÉ?!_

Tomó el vibrador y lo deslizó sobre su mejilla, pensado en lo raro del asunto y se detuvo. _¿Quería escucharla teniendo un orgasmo?_ Se puso roja de vergüenza. No era algo que hubiera anotado en su lista de ocurrencias diarias. _Pero es que estaba tan desesperada por ese jodido orgasmo Con o sin audiencia, lo haría. ¿Podría ser tan malo? Seguro podía mantener el volumen… ¿bajo?_

Inhaló profundamente y encendió el aparato para que empezara a vibrar, como se supone que hacen los vibradores. Podía tratar de meterlo en sus bragas y ya, manteniendo cierto semblante de normalidad, sobre lo que se suponía debía ocurrir en ese marco de decoro, pero también supuso que ya no le quedaba suficiente dignidad que salvar. Su vulva había aguardado demasiado.

Levantó el camisón hasta la cadera y se quitó las bragas, lanzándolas lejos de la cama. Abrió bien las piernas y aplicó ese reverberante cohete sobre su clítoris. Sin… muchas… vueltas… Y la sensación fue absolutamente… divina. Se le cerraron los ojos involuntariamente. Alzó la barbilla y gimió hacia el cielo. _Ya te pusiste ruidosa muchacha._

Con suavidad, comenzó a masajear el duro apéndice, enviando ráfagas de placer a través de los labios y su entrada. Deslizó el suave vibrador más abajo, hasta las puertas de su cuerpo, y penetró solo con la punta, esa entrada que ya parecía un río, lista para engullir todo el aparato entero. La suave superficie, en combinación con la generosa lubricación de su cuerpo, era una pareja creada en el cielo, permitiéndole penetrar profunda y rápidamente el empapado canal.

"¡Uuuuhhhhhh!" Se contorsionó de placer bajos las atenciones del vibrante amigo.

Comenzó a gemir, masturbándose con largos movimientos, apretando el vibrador con firmeza, sintiendo las pulsaciones que atravesaban su pelvis. Los movimientos se aceleraron y sus gemidos se hicieron más agudos. Cada vez era más y más difícil mantener el aparato entre las piernas, entre sus vibrantes músculos, porque la lubricación corría generosamente, haciendo difícil sostenerlo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró sacarlo, como una espada que se retira de su amorosa vaina, y volvió a acariciar su clítoris, acelerando el proceso. Luego, comenzó a deslizar el aparato sobre la longitud de su vulva, estimulando el clítoris y los labios al mismo tiempo, y ocasionalmente, penetrando un poco, que se contraía más y más con cada pasada, apretado como un resorte.

Finalmente, introdujo el vibrador de nuevo en su vagina, en una sola estocada, larga y poderosa, y gimió a todo volumen, dándose cuenta que no había pensado en Severus hasta ese momento. Pero su atención no fue desviada por el jaleo que estaba armando ella sola. El dedo de Severus. Lo podía sentir. Ese dedo acariciaba el suyo, con suavidad, rítmicamente.

"¡Mierda!"

Se vino en medio de una ruidosa cacofonía, con su mojado canal apretando el juguete, como si tratara de eyectarlo de sus resbaladizos dedos. Apenas siendo capaz de moverse, Hermione estaba vagamente consciente de la mano de Severus, que descansaba en su muslo interno, sin moverse, solo sosteniéndola en medio de las violentas convulsiones de su orgasmo. Eventualmente, su cuerpo dejó de sacudirse, pero dentro, la revolución siguió vibrando al sentir los dedos de Severus acariciando con suavidad los planos internos de su muslo.

Tratando de recobrar el aliento, comenzó a buscar su varita. Todo su lado de la cama necesitaba urgentemente ser limpiado. Tocando sobre la superficie que podía alcanzar, finalmente encontró algo. Y lo tomó. Y… _'Ay, mierda…'_ Pensó Hermione. _¡Esa no es mi varita! ¡Es Nessy!_

N/T: ¡Nessy! ¡Lo llama Nessy y yo me parto de risa!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. La serpiente que brilla.

La mano de Hermione estaba apretando su polla. Apretadamente.

 _¿Qué diablos cree que es? ¿Una varita?_

La chica sonrió en la oscuridad, sintiéndose decididamente presumida al haber aterrizado justo sobre el Monstruo de Polla Ness. Obviamente, él había disfrutado de la función tanto como ella, y si no fuera porque era capaz de sentir la sangre pulsando bajo sus dedos, estaba tan quieto y callado, que hubiera pensado que estaba durmiendo. O se había muerto.

"Puedo ocuparme de eso si quieres."

Lo escuchó inhalar con fuerza. Seguido por silencio. Y luego, más silencio.

 _¿Se habría quedado dormido? Narcolepsia, ¿tal vez? ¿Apnea del sueño? ¿Síndrome de enclaustramiento?_

"¿Si quisiera?" El repentino sonido de su sedosa voz provocó un estremecimiento en Hermione.

"Mmmhmmm," Afirmó ella, sin poder confiar en poder articular una palabra.

Más silencio. No quería hacer nada hasta que él diera su permiso, así que se quedó allí, esperando, sosteniendo su miembro, como una estatua que sostiene una espada sin filo.

Severus apretó los ojos en la oscuridad. _Si esa era su técnica, tal vez debería decirle que no._

"Tendrás que ayudarme." Le informó ella. "Porque no sé lo que te gusta."

Severus alzó una ceja, solo para su propio beneficio.

"¿Lo que me… gusta?"

Incluso en la oscuridad, Hermione podía imaginarse esa expresiva boca pronunciando esas palabras. Con esa lengua trabajando dentro de esa boca, para formar cada palabra.

La castaña apretó los dientes. _¡No, Hermione! ¡Sin lenguas en el asunto! La mano será más que suficiente._ Bueno, tal vez eran necesarias las dos manos en este caso, porque sus manos eran más bien pequeñas, y él era tan…

En un segundo, la chica sintió la enorme mano de él, envolver la de ella alrededor del duro miembro, y la respiración de la joven se aceleró cuando él comenzó a guiarla con suavidad sobre la longitud de su aterciopelado miembro. Relajando un poco el agarre, lo dejo guiarla sobre ese desconocido, pero aun así familiar terreno de nudos y crestas.

Era tan cálido y suave. Como Crookshanks cuando era pequeño, pero definitivamente, le hacía sentir cosas que Crooks nunca pudo.

Su boca se llenó de saliva. _¡Dije que no!_

Mientras él movía la mano con lentitud, en un constante ritmo, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, apretando un poco los dedos de ella como en oleadas pulsantes, la lengua de ella respondía con unos pasmosos movimientos contra el paladar.

 _No es como si las pollas tuvieran buen sabor, después de todo,_ se dijo a sí misma. _Saben raro, y no es agradable… y …_ más saliva. Tragó con dificultad.

 _¡Y el semen es peor! ¿Qué es lo que dicen? ¿Qué el semen de un tipo sabe a lo que come? Bueno, pueden llamarla Profesora Mañosa, si querían, pero la verdad es que no me parece que la mezcla entre kippers y café sea una buena combinación._

 _Y aun así…_ trató de ahogar un gemido. Debajo de esa suave piel, esa polla se _sentía_ tan… tan… dura. La hacía querer inclinarse y …

 _¡Que no! Y aun si no tuviera gusto a kippers y café, ¡no se puede considerar un manjar! No es como si fueras a un restaurante y pudieras pedirlo como aperitivo. '¿Y para usted, madeimoselle? Preguntaría el mesero con una ceja alzada. "Oh, sí, el especial seminal luce bien…'_

 _Severus está tan callado. Tan controlado. ¿Tal vez, necesita un poco más de estímulo, para que rompa este dique?_

Suspirando, se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando en balde. Su lengua estaba como loca. Estaba desesperada. Iba a terminar con esa polla en la boca. El monstruo en la boca, y ella lo sabía, y haría que ese monstruo rugiera.

Mientras tanto, Severus también pensaba algunas cosas.

 _Bueno, esto difícilmente es inspirador. Una pequeña mano, inmóvil, que necesita ser movida como si se tratara de un guante vacío, contra el miembro. Para eso lo hago yo solo. ¿Tal vez podría hacerse el dormido?_

De repente, las sábanas fueron apartadas, y antes de darse cuenta, sus manos fueron apartadas de su miembro y reemplazadas con…

"¡OH, DIOS!"

 _¡Ahora sí!_

La castaña sonrió mientras se metía la enorme polla de él en la boca, con su lengua enredándose y explorando cada cresta y cada centímetro que pudiera alcanzar. Mientras tanto, ella masajeaba expertamente el rígido miembro con la mano y deslizaba la punta de la lengua sobre el pequeño orificio en la cabeza de semejante órgano, como un picaflor que alcanza la fuente del néctar, arrancando unos guturales gemidos que parecía provenir del tenso abdomen de él.

La brutal carnalidad de las vocalizaciones de él y la necesitada mano que había comenzado a jalar despacio de su cabello, inyectaron una fresca descarga de ardorosa convicción en los movimientos de ella, así que se lo metió tanto como pudo en la boca.

 _¡Por Merlín! ¡Sí que lo había engañado! ¿Dónde mierda había aprendido a hacer algo así?_

"¡UUUUUUHHHHH!" La lengua de Hermione había encontrado el frenillo y estaba lamiéndolo sin piedad.

 _¡Dios!_

Los dedos de Severus se enterraron en el cabello de ella y la cadera se alzó para encontrar su boca.

 _¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no…_

La chica se alejó un poco para esperar que dejara de moverse. Este era su espectáculo y sería ella quien marcara el ritmo. En cuanto se hubo tranquilizado, comenzó de nuevo, explorando en la oscuridad, lamiendo y succionando la inflamada carne, desde la base hasta la punta, y de regreso, hasta que supo que sería capaz de encontrar el camino tan solo por tacto. Luego, deslizó la lengua sobre las abultadas crestas del escroto, antes de meterse todo el testículo en la boca, sin dejar de masturbarlo con la mano, en rítmicas caricias sobre el lubricado miembro.

Los gemidos y las profundas inhalaciones de Severus llenaban la habitación, y ella encontraba eso muy erótico y estimulante. Este hombre, tan recatado y correcto, siempre tan abotonado hasta el cuello, estaba dando rienda suelta a sus instintos más básicos, gimiendo y gruñendo con abandono, sin un solo botón a la vista.

La repentina tensión del escroto contra su lengua, le indicó que, en muy poco tiempo, Nessy estaría soltando sus secretos. Permitiendo que la deliciosa nuez escapara de su boca, volvió a atacar la cabeza del miembro con ardor, haciendo girar su lengua contra el esponjoso tejido, y cambiando los movimientos de su mano de 'estimulador' a 'eyector'.

Él perdió todo el sentido de su cuerpo. Se había convertido en un gigante y pulsante pene, sostenido por unos miembros vestigiales y un muy extenuado cerebro. También parecía haber perdido el control de sus cuerdas vocales, la única parte de su anatomía que siempre había logrado mantener bajo absoluto control.

 _Esta mujer es implacable. Y tan peligrosamente experta._ Y, aun así, en medio de la succión, se la oía gemir, como si de verdad lo disfrutara, como si le gustara… él.

Y ese pensamiento fue su perdición. Se vino con un grito con la forma de su nombre. Arqueándose contra ella. Los duros músculos se tensaban y ondulaban. Y en la oscuridad, la pudo escuchar tragando furiosamente, tragando lo más íntimo de él, y sintió que el pecho se le contraía con un anhelo olvidado y polvoriento.

Hermione regresó a su lugar sobre la almohada, con el cabello erizado en todas direcciones como tentáculos.

 _¡Bueno, bueno! ¡No estuvo nada mal! NO le molestaría probar de nuevo de la fuente seminal de Snape, si se diera la oportunidad._ Se masajeó el sudoroso rostro y se limpió los labios. _Pero, ¿habría oportunidad de volver a hacerlo?_

Él no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo. Nada que pudiera comprenderse, en realidad. ¿Tal vez no lo había disfrutado? Sonaba como que le había encantado.

Suspiró y se volteó como pudo, y se alejó de él tanto como le era posible, teniendo la mano pegada al libro. _Como sea._ Estaba demasiado cansada como para tratar de comprenderlo.

No importaba que hubiera volteado. Tampoco importaba que estuviera oscuro. El conocía el rostro de ella más de lo que conocía el propio. Tan solo se preguntaba cómo iba a hacer para volver a mirarla de la misma forma. Ahora, ella había despertado algo en él, algo que lo aterrorizaba más allá de la razón.

Estaba dividido entre correr y huir de ella, o abalanzarse y follarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Claramente, huir no iba a ser posible. _¿Y follarla?_ Bueno, cada movimiento que ella hizo en la mañana en cuanto despertó y salió de la cama, proferían un muy claro 'vete a la mierda', sugerían que una follada no sería bien recibida.

Él no era tonto. Sabía por qué ella le estaba abotonando la levita tan rápido que corrían el riesgo de atrapar su manzana de Adán como quien atrapa las pelotas en el cierre del pantalón. Pero al mismo tiempo, Severus se sentía petrificado por la mezcla de emociones que los llenaban, burbujeando desde lo más recóndito de su ser.

 _¿Qué es lo que está mal con él?_ Ella estaba mucho más que molesta. Había hecho su mejor actuación con una sola mano, al punto de sentir que se había lastimado la muñeca, solo para que él pasara toda la mañana, prácticamente mudo, y ahora estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola como si estuviera teniendo alucinaciones.

"¿Estas planeando dar tu clase con mímicas también?" Pregunto Hermione mientras lo arrastraba hasta el espejo para poder peinarse.

 _Y ahora comienzan los sarcasmos…_ Severus hizo una mueca para sí mismo. _Debería saber que no puede ganarme en ese campo._

"¿Mímica? No, de hecho, tengo un muy buen dominio de mi tema." Dijo con suavidad.

"Eso está por verse." Dijo ella en voz baja, y se pasó el cepillo por el cabello con fuerza. "Supongo que la mímica requiere de un mínimo de emoción, o algo un poco más expresivo que un papa hervida, lo que debe ser mucho pedir para ti."

 _¡Por Merlín! ¡Sí que estaba molesta!_ Se preguntó que tanto podía picarla.

"Hubiera deseado que me informaras de antemano que dabas tus clases con mímica." Dijo él, mirándola en el espejo. "Podría haber hecho un esfuerzo por ver la clase en la demuestras cómo se usa un cepillo de dientes eléctrico."

La boca de ella se abrió de par en par. _¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? ¿Es que pensaba que era gracioso? ¿Es que todo para él era una enorme broma, ahora que estaba todo abotonado y correcto de nuevo?_

Respiró profundo, tratando de mantener el control. "Desafortunadamente, _profesor,_ sospecho que tendría que pedirle que saliera del salón de clases cuando los ruidos que, sin duda, comenzará a hacer cuando haga la demostración, sean poco apropiados para una audiencia de alumnos."

Severus se puso evidentemente tenso, y ella lo arrastró de nuevo, esta vez hasta el closet, y saco una bufanda color naranja, para tratar de mantener a raya el inevitable frío de las mazmorras.

"Veo que finalmente lograste hacer algo útil con esa bestia peluda que tenías por mascota." Dijo él, mirando despectivamente la bufanda en las manos de ella.

Las manos de Hermione apretaron la prenda, como si quisiera que fuera el cuello del hombre. "¿Cómo dijiste?"

Severus alzó una ceja con fingida confusión. "Pensé que disfrutabas de las frases ingeniosas."

 _Ingeniosas, si… ingeniosamente, no._ Le echó una mirada de fastidio y ya no tuvo el tiempo para retrucarle, porque iban con retraso.

Sin una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, con los largos pasos de él, siguiendo el ritmo sin problemas.

Hermione hubiera deseado no tener a Su Alteza Sarcástica presente en su clase.

Se las había arreglado para conseguir un reproductor de videos muggle y una tele, que había logrado hacer funcionar con magia, en preparación para su demostración.

Severus, mientras tanto, estaba tratando de ejecutar unos dibujos con tiza, con la mano izquierda. Los estudiantes de segundo, sin embargo, parecían más interesados en la pequeña profesora castaña y el alto y oscuro profesor, que parecían estar llevando a cabo una coreografía descoordinada, que en los dibujos o los aparatos.

Al final, los dos lograron finalizar las preparaciones y Hermione dijo la introducción, sentado detrás de ella, con el ceño fruncido y sosteniendo la jodida canasta.

Luego de comentar brevemente la historia de la radio y la televisión a través de los años, Hermione procedió a cambiar posiciones con Severus, pero él era tan alto que ella no podía sentarse. En lugar de eso, se quedó parada, como un extra de película que observa a un actor extraordinario, porque así era en realidad, cómo él daba la clase.

Su voz, rica y hermosa, se oía en cada rincón del salón, al hablar con autoridad sobre las complejidades de la producción de energía, las frecuencias electromagnéticas, las ondas sonoras, los rayos catódicos, e incluso, la anatomía del ojo y el oído. Hermione estaba tan hechizada por su vasto conocimiento y perfecta vocalización, que comenzó a imaginarlo como un actor, de pie en el escenario, bajo la luz de los reflectores, pronunciando un soliloquio, solo para ella. Y Hermione sintió que se derretía. _¡Maldito sea!_

Para cuando terminó, ella estaba tan distraída, que poco pudo agregar a la clase. En lugar de eso, encendió la tele y presionó el botón de reproducir en el control remoto para que comenzara el video.

Era de su colección personal. Su favorito, de hecho. Una película filmada hacía unos años llamada 'Mesmer'. La había visto tantas veces, que ya estaba un poco gastada en algunas partes de la cinta, esas partes en las que ella regresaba y volvía a mirar con avidez, pero definitivamente, no dejaría que los chicos vieran esas partes hoy.

Ahora, estaba viendo al actor Alan Rickman, mesmerizar, al 'tratar' a la chica ciega, y deseó, otra vez, que la chica ciega fuera ella. Mientras miraba, le llegó una repentina oleada de familiaridad. El actor le recordaba a alguien, pero… no… podía… llegar a ubicar… a quién.

"¿No había algo más apropiado?" Severus le habló al oído.

"¿La has visto?"

"Yo… sí, la he visto." Murmuró él.

"Bueno, entonces sabes que no pasa nada. Ni siquiera las toca. Es solo su voz la que…"

Severus alzó una ceja sardónica y ella se puso roja, para luego, cambiar de tema bien rápido. "Gracias por la clase de hoy. Espero que hayan aprendido mucho y quisiera darle las gracias al Profesor Snape por su asistencia."

Pero nadie parecía escucharla. Veinticuatro pares de ojos estaba pegados a la pantalla, al ver a Mesmer besar, en medio de los saltones de la imagen deteriorada, besara apasionadamente a una no tan ciega joven, en el jardín.

Tomando rápidamente el control remoto, Hermione apagó la pantalla para luego azuzar a los chicos fuera del salón a toda prisa.

"Mantenlos quietos." Murmuró Hermione.

Hermione y Severus estaban de pie, lado a lado, junto al escritorio de él, mientras los estudiantes de primero trabajaba en pares en sus pociones.

"¿Tal vez si pudieras cortarlos derechos?" Sugirió él, en un tono muy poco simpático.

Severus sostenía un manojo de raíces con la mano izquierda, mientras Hermione cortaba con un escalpelo en la mano derecha.

"Sigues soltándolas cuando me acerco."

"Tal vez porque no quiero que me cortes un dedo por distraída."

"Tal vez deberías estar más preocupado por las tonterías que dices y me distraen, y que me quitan las ganas de ayudarte." Retrucó ella, alzando brevemente la vista para asegurarse que nadie los estaba escuchando.

Severus bufo con fastidio y tomo las raíces con un poco más de convicción.

Ella se acercó un poco a su oído. "Casi pareciera que estás evitando tocarme."

Él hizo una breve pausa. "No necesito tocarte."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no necesitas tocarme?" Hermione sintió que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca de nuevo.

"Puedo tocarte… sin tocarte." La voz de él se había tornado imposiblemente baja.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. De verdad que era como un enigma, envuelto en misterio, envuelto a su vez en otro enigma.

Y le dedicó una mirada que le dejaba ver exactamente eso.

Para Hermione, la mirada que Severus les echó a los alumnos, debió ser el primer signo de peligro, pero no fue sino hasta que inclino su cabeza hacia ella, pero sin ser demasiado evidente como para sugerir nada más que el enfoque en los que estaban haciendo, y con apenas un pequeño movimiento de los labios, que ella se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La suave, sedosa, cremosa voz de él, era los suficientemente baja como para que se perdiera en el ruido ambiente del salón, pero todavía lo perfectamente clara para ella. Podía oír cada… jodida… palabra.

"Anoche, cuando te estabas masturbando,", comenzó él como en un suspiro. "Imaginaba que era mi miembro el que penetraba a través de la miel entre tus piernas." Y la frase 'miel entre tus piernas', fue suficiente para que la susodicha sustancia hiciera acto de presencia. "Y cuando escuché con cuidado, pude escuchar el cambio en el tono de ese aparato, deslizándose dentro de ti, atrapado como estaba por las paredes de tu vagina. Y mi mano se movía sobre mi polla, en perfecta sincronía con cada movimiento de tu mano… Cada vez que te metías el vibrador, yo también penetraba. Mi cadera se movía al unísono, más y más profundo, al mismo tiempo que tú empalabas esa apretada flor tuya."

 _¡Mierda! Esas palabras se sentían deliciosas, como si estuvieran mordisqueándola._ Hermione gimió despacito, un poco como suplicando que se detuviera, un poco suplicando que continuara.

"Podía escuchar tu excitación. No solo tu respiración. Podía escuchar el sonido húmedo de la succión mientras te penetrabas ese delicioso y mojado orificio que tienes. Entonces fue cuando lamí la palma de mi mano. Mi boca estaba llena de saliva, y me imaginaba que eran tus secreciones las que lubricaban mi mano, y sobre mi miembro, empapándolo."

Hermione dejó caer el escalpelo y presionó la mano sobre la superficie del escritorio, la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, el cabello ocultando el rostro, los hombros vibrando.

Él se acercó un poco más, con la voz grave. "Cuando sacaste el vibrador y lo apoyaste sobre el clítoris, yo imaginaba que era mi lengua y la deslicé sobre mis labios, imaginando que eran los tuyos, y estaba lamiendo y succionando, penetrando y escarbando, follándote con mi lengua."

Hermione se tuvo que morder el labio para no gemir. Tenía las bragas inundadas y podía sentir que se le empapaban los muslos también. Sintió que su vulva comenzaba a vibrar. Y supo que estaba a un paso de venirse.

"Y tú me sentiste, ¿verdad? Mi dedo se frotaba contra el tuyo, solo que no era tu dedo. Se frotaba dentro de ti. Dos dedos masajeando ese lugar, el botón del clímax, y te estaba sintiendo apretar mis dedos con tus músculos, toda esa tensión reunida, y yo seguía frotando, y tú estabas a punto de venirte. Y de pronto, esas contracciones explosivas, vibrando y apretando, y tu flor se derramaba, y la miel salía, inundando mi mano con tu orgasmo…"

"¡Dios!" Gimió ella a todo volumen al venirse, con las piernas temblorosas.

Severus aclaró la garganta y miró a los atónitos alumnos. "No se preocupen. La Profesora Granger solo se ha cortado un dedo. La llevaré atrás… para… darle tratamiento…"

Prácticamente la llevó en andas hasta la sala detrás del salón de clases, donde abrió la puerta del depósito de ingredientes.

"¿Tienes tu varita a mano?" Murmuró él.

"¿Mmmm?" Hermione todavía no se recuperaba del todo.

"Silencia la habitación." Instruyó Severus.

"¿Qué?"

"Que pongas un jodido silenciador." Siseó él, cerrando de un portazo.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía. Un segundo después, Severus se le lanzó encima, estampándola contra los estantes, y estrelló su boca contra la de ella. La castaña abrió la suya con avidez y las lenguas comenzaron su batalla, lamiendo y succionando y tragando. Ella comenzó a frotarse contra él y los frascos empezaron a rodar y a caer de los estantes, mientras ellos seguían devorándose desesperadamente, como si las respuestas a todas las necesidades de los dos, yacieran en el otro, pero sin poder alcanzarlas. El comenzó a gruñir y a succionar y ella, a gemir y a lamer, minuto tras minuto. Mientras tanto, los ingredientes les llovían encima. AL final, los dos cayeron en la cuenta que se habían ausentado por mucho tiempo.

Hermione puso un hechizo sobre los dos, para adecentar sus apariencias un poco, pero como ambos regresaron al salón de clases con los rostros enrojecidos y el cabello alborotado, no pudieron engañar del todo a los chicos de primero.

"Fue una cortada muy severa que necesitó… más… tratamiento… del… esperado." Informó Severus con el ceño fruncido, desafiando a los chicos a contradecirlo, aun solo con un gesto.

Hermione vio que él tenía algunos ingredientes prendidos del cabello y la fina capa de sudor en la frente.

"Termina la clase." Susurró ella.

Severus se puso serio otra vez. "Pero todavía quedan cinco minutos de clase."

"De verdad, necesitas una ducha… y yo te podría ayudar… si quieres."

Severus recordó lo que había pasado la última vez que ella se ofreció a 'ayudar'.

"¡Se terminó la clase!" Bramó a todo pulmón.

N/T: Se empieza a poner caliente el asunto… mucho más… esperen al próximo capítulo y tendrán los limones propiamente dichos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. El negro que enceguece.

Resultó ser que Severus no necesitaba tanta ayuda, después de todo. De hecho, parecía que se había deshecho de su previo, molesto estado de apatía, y, en la mente de Hermione, finalmente le habían brotado las pelotas. Tal vez, después de revelar su fantasía masturbatoria, (aunque de ahora en más, sería su propia fantasía masturbatoria, también), él había llegado a la conclusión que ya no tenía nada que perder. Como fuera, claramente, había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y Hermione se encontró en el inusual predicamento de sentirse sexualmente ansiosa.

No era como si hubiera sido la puta del pueblo en la universidad, pero definitivamente tenía experiencia con la anatomía masculina y era bastante hábil en una amplia gama de destrezas, como ya lo había demostrado la noche anterior. Pero este era un hombre quien, literalmente, podía hacerla tener un orgasmo tan solo usando palabras. Un Mesmer de la vida real. Y, mientras él la arrastraba, canasta de por medio, hasta sus habitaciones, ella comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan grande era su bolsa de trucos y que otras novedades contenía.

Se las arreglaron para llegar y meterse en la habitación antes de que él presionara la mano que sostenía el libro contra la pared, aprisionándola como el ratón que queda a merced del gato. Un muy hambriento minino. Pero a diferencia de la desenfrenada pasión del depósito, ahora su comportamiento era como a fuego lento, como contenido, acercándose a ella gradualmente, hasta que su boca estuvo a centímetros de la suya. En lugar de acortar más la distancia, sin embargo, inclinó la cabeza para rozar con su nariz, la de ella, deslizando la nariz hacia abajo, con inexorable lentitud. Hermione podía sentir su respiración sobre los labios.

Hacía menos de quince minutos, Hermione había tenido un orgasmo, pero ya estaba de nuevo lista para más, y su entrepierna vibraba y se desbocaba por la anticipación. Esos deliciosamente sensuales labios la provocaban. Se abrían seductoramente, tan ceca estaban que su calidez irradiaba sobre los de ella, pero conteniéndose, como una barrera de frenética tensión que los separaba.

La castaña podía sentir el pulso en su propio labio inferior, exquisitamente inflamado en preparación para la unión esperada, pero agonizantemente despojado de lo que deseaba. Y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él, para capturar esos labios como una pareja que se une, él puso una firme mano, justo debajo de su garganta. El pulgar y el índice extendidos sobre la clavícula, sosteniéndola, presionándola contra la pared.

 _¿Acaso existe algo así como un atormentador de clítoris?_

La respiración de Hermione era imposiblemente superficial, al punto en el que ella comenzó a preguntarse si le estaba llegando oxígeno al cerebro en lo absoluto. Mientras tanto, la mano sobre su pecho operaba como un fuelle, masajeándola en rítmicas oleadas que se dispersaban a través de todo su cuerpo. Su cabeza comenzó a flotar. Casi no se atrevía a respirar, por miedo a que los labios de Severus flotaran lejos de ella, como los pétalos de una flor que se van con la brisa.

Pero luego, ligero como una pluma, él se encendió. Solo un minuto. Solo un punto de contacto. La boca abierta. La más sedosa y húmeda caricia aleteando contra sus labios. Una, dos veces, y no más.

Ella gimió en la caverna de su boca, que amplifico el sonido como una cámara de resonancia, reflejando la necesidad que la embargaba. Entonces, él la tocó otra vez, como un fantasma, para luego acercar su boca al labio inferior de ella y deslizar esa dulce, suculenta lengua sobre la temblorosa superficie. Ella ni se atrevía a moverse mientras la mano de él la mantenía en su lugar, y los labios de Hermione se quedaban aguardando, abiertos, y él, con suavidad, deslizó la lengua sobre ellos, y luego, se sumergió en medio.

Lentamente evolucionando sobre su tórax, los dedos de Severus se deslizaron hasta encontrarse alineados sobre sus pechos y desde ahí comenzaron a descender por debajo del cuello de la blusa, hasta, finalmente, soltarla de su éxtasis, dándole permiso para responder. Acarició los labios de Hermione con la punta de su lengua, y ella aprovechó para succionarla gentilmente con su boca, acariciándola con su propia lengua, antes de soltarla para capturar más, lamiendo todo lo que podía, hasta que estuvo atrapada en la plenitud de sus labios, donde comenzó a lamer de nuevo, y a explorar, y a saborear cada parte de él.

El visceral gemido que escapó de la boca de Severus inyectó urgencia en los movimientos de Hermione, así que metió toda su lengua en la boca de él, penetrando, embistiendo, follando, justo como lo había descripto él, lo que había imaginado que su propia lengua quería hacerle.

Mientras tanto, los dedos de Severus habían migrado hasta los duros pezones que se presionaban contra el encaje del sostén, y los estaban rozando. Cada toque de sus dedos la ponían como loca, provocando que contuviera la respiración, aun con su lengua penetrando la boca de él.

Las piernas de Hermione comenzaron a temblar, y cuando los dedos de él apretaron un pezón de repente, ella emitió un grito ahogado por la boca de Severus, y él la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

La levantó del suelo con un solo brazo y la llevó con facilidad. Fue una impresionante demostración de fuerza física y ella se encontró derritiéndose contra los duros y vigorosos músculos que se presionaban contra ella.

La llevó hasta el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con el pie, pero en lugar de dejarla en el suelo, la presionó contra la pared, apretándola tanto que su rostro casi estaba pegado al suyo. Lentamente, levantó una rodilla por la pared, hasta que su muslo estaba apoyado con firmeza entre las piernas de ella, manteniéndola en su lugar. La presión de esa musculosa montura contra su inflamada vulva puso el cuerpo de Hermione en sobremarcha y su respiración se hizo más errática.

Severus se acercó más ella, quemando la piel de la castaña con su mirada ardiente, y repentinamente, se lanzó sobre sus labios, capturando su boca con un hambre carnal que se tragaba los gemidos de uno y otro. La forzó a abrir la boca con su lengua y le metió un largo y elegante dedo junto con la lengua y ella de inmediato respondió moviendo un poco la cabeza para acomodar el nuevo elemento para succionarlo en su boca. Él se retiró un poco para poder verla devorar su dedo. Succionarlo, lamerlo. Moviendo la cabeza para deslizar su boca sobre el largo del dedo. Esa boca. Ahora que podía ver el tratamiento que esa sensual y hermosa boca le había dado a su miembro, el mencionado se ponía más y más duro, y presionaba contra el pantalón, y toda la sangre de su cuerpo migraba hacia allí, poniéndolo imposible y dolorosamente duro.

Le metió un segundo dedo en la boca, encajándolos en la parte interna de la mejilla para tironear un poco y dejar al descubierto la elegante curva de su cuello, empapada de transpiración. Mientras ella lamía entre los dedos que tenía en la boca, él inclinó su cabeza hasta el punto pulsátil de su cuello y lo lamió. Los pechos se presionaban contra el con cada mordisco que dejaba en la sensible piel, que se apretaban más y él se deleitaba con la tentadora yuxtaposición de suavidad y rigidez del cuello de Hermione.

Deslizándose hacia arriba, su nariz encontró el lóbulo de la oreja de ella y lamió alrededor y luego lo succionó con avidez, jugueteando con la punta de la lengua, justo como ella sabía, haría con su clítoris. Y ella estaba segura de saber a dónde iría después.

Como si fuera un animal clavado en la mesa de disección, Severus la tenía atrapada por la mano que sostenía el libro, con los dedos afirmados en su boca y un muslo en medio de sus piernas, presionando su vulva, exponiéndola de modo tal que tenía toda la libertad de jugar con ella como quisiera.

Y a ella le encantaba.

Después de mordisquear y lamerle la oreja hasta que estaba empapada e hinchada, Severus sintió que ya la había sensibilizado lo suficiente, y ahora, era tiempo de meter ese caliente y mojado músculo en su apretado agujero.

Ella se sacudió, gruñendo y mordiendo un poco los dedos que tenía en la boca.

Los labios de Severus se cerraron sobre su propia lengua y quitó dedos de la boca de ella.

 _Estaba lista._

Aunque la creciente humedad que tenía esa chica entre las piernas y que se derramaba sobre su muslo era indicativo suficiente.

"Quítanos la ropa." Instruyó él.

Hermione estaba tan excitada que parecía que la sangre parecía haberse redistribuido lejos de su cerebro. Con la mente desenfocada, la muñeca laxa y las palabras casi arrastradas, lanzó hechizo tras hechizo, y como él no había dicho a quién desvestir primero, comenzó con él.

Le quitó la levita primero, como quien pela una fruta, para luego continuar con la camisa blanca, luego los pantalones, lo que requirió un poco de fricción extra para su vagina. La verdad, tal vez, y solo tal vez, había frotado la prenda más de lo necesario, pero es que la sensación de las fibras de la prenda contra su clítoris era demasiado exquisita.

El último artículo en ser removido fue el bóxer de satén negro, el cual estaba deformado por la impresionante erección. Rompiendo las costuras, Hermione logró que el panel posterior cayera al suelo, mientras la parte frontal se quedaba cubriendo el mimbro como la brillante capa de un mago, aguardando la revelación final.

"Apresúrate." Gruñó él, sabiendo lo que ella hacía.

Con un movimiento de varita, quitó lo que quedaba del bóxer y pudo ver, por primera vez, al Monstruo de Polla Ness, totalmente erecto y vibrando majestuosamente entre sus piernas.

Hasta ahora, Hermione había pensado que la combinación de desnudez total y zapatos era tan erótica como ver a Filch en tanga, pero ahora, siendo testigo de la delgada musculatura de Snape en la tenue luz, con ese negro vello en el pecho, el camino hacia abajo, y alrededor de tan magnífico miembro, y con esas botas de diseñador negras puestas, en plena pose sexual, como un Adonis, tenso y listo para la acción, sintió una nueva oleada de excitación escurriéndose de su cuerpo y empapando la pierna de él.

Mientras ella miraba su cuerpo, el rostro de él se metió en su campo de visión, con la ceja arqueada, como pidiéndole que se apresurara. Rápidamente, se quitó la ropa con magia, cayendo como una cascada de tela, hasta el suelo, dejándose puestos los tacos, los cuales se quitó uno a la vez, en una demostración seductora.

Severus había visto brevemente los pechos de ella, cuando se había desvestido frente a él, la primera vez, pero ahora, los tenía a unos centímetros y sus ojos se cerraron de deseo, al deslizar la mirada sobre esos pechos cremosos, firmes, hasta posarse en los rosados pezones.

"Agua." Gruñó de nuevo como pudo.

Le llevó un momento a Hermione entender que quería decir que abriera la ducha. Con otro movimiento de varita, puso el agua a correr y todo se llenó de vapor en segundos.

Él deslizó el brazo que tenía en la espalda de la chica, y ella se preparó para que la depositara en el suelo, pero en lugar de eso, la tomó de la cadera y la alzó para ponerla bien contra la pared con un solo y fuerte brazo, posicionándola hasta que estuvo casi sobre él. La presionó contra sí todavía más, manteniéndola contra la pared y poniendo las piernas de la chica alrededor de su cadera. Ahora, los pechos de ella estaban a la altura de su boca. Este, claramente, era un hombre que no se inclinaría ante nada ni nadie.

Ella lo observó cuando Severus inclinó un poco la cabeza y se acercó más, para luego tomar en su boca el duro pezón y la piel circundante, pero en lugar de succionar, mantuvo la boca abierta, sosteniendo la piel, saboreándola, como quien disfruta de una fruta deliciosa, usando la lengua para probar cada parte. Ese delicioso dominio era casi más de lo que Hermione podía soportar. Luego, él soltó el húmedo pezón y frotó sus labios y el mentón sobre él, claramente disfrutando del suave y erecto tejido contra su piel.

Cuando finalmente comenzó a succionar, Hermione soltó un agonizante gemido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y aferrando el cabello de él con la mano libre. Su desesperada vulva necesitaba ser llenada, preferiblemente hasta el fondo, pero tuvo que conformarse con frotarse contra el tenso abdomen de él, mientras Severus seguía con sus pechos hasta que no pudieron estar más duros.

Los gemidos de la castaña indicaron al oscuro hombre que había elegido bien al comenzar con sus pechos, pero su miembro, ya goteando, y esa vagina frotándose frenéticamente contra su estómago con ese deseo líquido, lo convenció de que era tiempo de pasar a otra cosa.

Hizo que la chica se deslizara entre sus brazos hasta que pudo verla a los ojos y con su duro miembro metido entre las piernas de ella, tan largo era que Hermione podía sentirlo en su trasero. Él la sostuvo contra su cuerpo mientras se quitaba las botas y metía a ambos en la ducha.

La furiosa lluvia los recibió, como un torrente sobre los calientes planos de sus pieles, haciendo que el vapor los hiciera parecer una pintura impresionista. Los labios de él se encontraron con los de ella en medio del agua. Dando un paso al frente, presionó a la chica contra la pared, sosteniéndola contra su duro cuerpo, mientras que, con la mano libre, acomodaba la pierna izquierda de ella y se envolvía con ella, para colocarla sobre el brazo que sostenía ese infernal libro.

Cuando ella pudo, finalmente, deslizarse hasta quedar en una posición relativamente de pie, solo sostenida por un pie, porque su otra pierna estaba bien encajada en el brazo de Severus, exponiendo su vagina abierta no solo al agua que caía de la ducha, sino también a esos elegantes y largos dedos de él, sintió que esos dichosos dedos exploraban su entrada y luego se sumergían bien profundo.

"UUUUNNNNHHHHHH…." Gimió la castaña a todo volumen y los ojos se les cerraron involuntariamente mientras se aferraba al brazo de él para mantenerse erguida.

Severus empujaba sus dedos rítmicamente en la apretada manga entre las piernas de ella, dándose cuenta que la joven iba a necesitar un poco más de preparación para poder penetrarla con su miembro, si quería que entrara sin problemas. Inclinando la cabeza de la chica, devoró su boca, metiendo su lengua en lentas intrusiones, para que se sintiera igual que sus dedos en su vagina empapada. Cuando metió un tercer dedo, ella se quedó de pronto, sin aliento.

Con suavidad, continuó penetrándola, moviendo los dedos dentro y fuera, de lado a lado, estirando un poco más el pasaje, hasta que pudo meter un cuarto dedo y la abrió un poco más, sin dejar de follarle la boca con la lengua. Ella era una conflictiva mezcla de tensión líquida debido a sus atenciones, pero eventualmente, Severus sintió que ella ya estaba lo suficientemente lista como para recibir su rígido miembro, ese que ella había estado mirando con celo durante todo el tiempo que él la estuvo penetrando con los dedos.

Usando su mano libre, levantó la otra pierna de Hermione, y ahora la tenía contra la pared, con las piernas bien abiertas y exponiéndola totalmente y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ya había logrado la preparación que quería, pero deseaba que fuera ella la que eligiera el desenlace. Sin dudarlo, ella rebuscó entre los dos cuerpos y tomó esa polla enorme, posicionando la cabeza contra su entrada, antes de dejar que se deslizara entre sus dedos y se hundiera en ella con una sola acometida de la cadera de él.

"¡DIOS!" Gritó la chica y puso los ojos en blanco.

Su cuerpo completo se puso en tensión y él se detuvo a medio camino, esperando a que ella se relajara. Los jadeos de la joven eran entrecortados, debido a la presión en su pelvis, pero eventualmente, la chica fue capaz de respirar con libertad de nuevo, e hizo un apenas perceptible movimiento de cabeza, indicando que ya podía continuar.

Sosteniendo los muslos de la chica bien abiertos, Severus penetró un poco más, observándola con cuidado. A pesar de la tensión en los hombros de ella, la boca de Hermione estaba abierta y floja y las pupilas dilatadas con lujuria. Él sabía que no estaba incómoda, y cuando percibió que su respiración se relajaba, siguió metiéndose despacio en ese estrecho y vibrante canal, poco a poco, hasta que, con un movimiento final de la cadera, logró llegar hasta el fondo, y sintió la cabeza de su pene alcanzó a tocar la cerviz.

"¿Estás bien?" Murmuró él, cerca de su oído.

Ella asintió rápidamente.

Con lentitud, Severus comenzó a moverse, pero era como si la vagina de ella se hubiera sellado al vacío alrededor de su miembro. Estaba tan estrecha. Esa caliente y húmeda succión en su polla era más allá de exquisita y Severus gimió gravemente con puro placer carnal, algo que no había experimentado en años. Cada vez que se retiraba, se sentía como la primera vez. Las lubricadas paredes de ella los apretaban y se ceñían a su alrededor, provocando que el hombre siseara a través de los dientes y sus testículos se contrajeran con avidez… demasiada avidez.

Hermione estaba siendo follada hasta un estado de incoherente locura. Nunca se había sentido tan llena por algo o alguien. El ardor que había sentido al principio había dado paso a un delicioso calor que crecía con cada frote del miembro de Severus, hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de sentir que su vulva estaba lista para la explosión nuclear. Normalmente, necesitaba estimular su clítoris para detonar semejante tensión tan profundo dentro de su cuerpo, pero parecía que solo con esa polla, estimulando y frotando cada nervio, con cada firme estocada, era suficiente para que sus músculos estallaran en un frenesí.

Y los movimientos de Severus comenzaron a hacerse más veloces, y ella podía escucharlo gruñendo en su oído, y la brutal necesidad de él fu suficiente para llevarla directo a la orilla, sus propios gemidos haciendo eco en la perfecta acústica de la ducha.

Ella se aferró del mojado cabello de él y lo atrajo hacia sí, hasta que la frente de él estaba presionada contra la de ella. Quería verlo venirse. Las gotas de agua quedaban atrapadas en las largas pestañas de ese hombre, y su casi dolorosa expresión y su explosiva respiración a través de los labios abiertos, le indicaron a ella que ya casi estaba listo. Hermione bajó los ojos para ver el miembro enrojecido, entrando y saliendo de su vagina, y no pudo evitar que la imagen provocara nuevas contracciones.

"UUUUUUNNNNHHHHH."

Ella lo observó mientras el rostro de Severus se contraía y las convulsiones se trasferían a su propio cuerpo, contra la pared, mientras su vulva engullía y se lubricaba más. Severus se veía como si tratara de mantener el equilibrio en medio de un terremoto, hasta que al final, sucumbió, y sus testículos se contrajeron violentamente y comenzó a eyectar chorro tras chorro de semen muy profundo dentro del tembloroso canal de Hermione, cubriéndolo con libertad con el denso fluido, marcándola por dentro como quien pinta las paredes de una cueva.

Estaban ambos en la cama. Ella trataba de leer, pero sus ojos seguían moviéndose en dirección del rostro de él, mientras Severus dormitaba pacíficamente a su lado. Cada vez que lo miraba, todo lo que podía ver eran los mordiscos apasionados de su boca, esos labios apretados alrededor de sus pezones, o esa expresión de éxtasis en su rostro cuando se vino. Todavía tenía el cabello mojado luego que ella le había dado el lavado que tanto necesitaba. Irónicamente, a pesar del hecho que ambos habían necesitado con desesperación estar limpios, la gran mayoría del fregado había ocurrido entre las piernas de ella.

Suspirando, dejó el libro sobre maldiciones antiguas a un lado. En ese momento, no estaba necesitando ninguna de las estimulantes descripciones del Sr. Boats, ya que ahora se sentía mucho más que satisfecha por las actividades previas, pero si estaba interesada en su filosofía y sus pensamientos, los cuales llenaban los capítulos del libro y capturaban su imaginación, tal vez más que cualquier otra cosa.

Movió un poco el libro y abrió en el final de un capítulo, y comenzó a leer.

 _Ser amado es que acepten todo de uno. Desde pequeños pecados hasta abominaciones. El espectro completo. Para ser de verdad amado, uno debe ser amado por la fragilidad que significa ser humano._

Hermione sintió que se le contraía la garganta.

 _Ser humano es también ser vulnerable. Tantos propósitos del romántico trágico, concebidos en medio de las lágrimas, nacen para morir ahogados._

"¿Estás bien?"

Los ojos de ella se volvieron hacia él, que la estaba mirando. Ella limpió una lágrima que se deslizaba sobre su mejilla y negó con la cabeza.

"Es solo algo aquí, en el libro. Algo que leí."

Ella se limpió otra lágrima e inhaló profundo.

Ella tomó su oportunidad. Y le leyó el pasaje. Cuando hubo acabado, él cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda.

Hermione sintió que la ira la embargaba. _De verdad no lo entiende._ Debería haber sabido que sería desperdiciar poesía con él.

"¿Cómo sigue?"

Ella no registró de inmediato lo que había dicho, por estar inmersa en la ira.

"¿Cómo sigue la frase?" Repitió él.

Ella bajó la vista hasta el libro. Si, había más.

" _Y, aun así, debemos vivir más allá de eso. Más allá de nuestros peores miedos, Las profundidades de nuestras pérdidas. Porque el agobio de la condición humana no debe ser experimentado en soledad…"_

"Sino que debe ser compartido." Concluyó él.

Ella se quedó mirándolo. "Has leído este libro." Susurró ella.

Los oscuros ojos de Severus se clavaron en los de Hermione. La infinita profundidad se veía como un largo y solitario camino, pavimentado de dolor.

"Yo lo escribí."

N/T: ¡CHAN! ¿Y ahora? Y se lo dice después de semejante escena en la ducha…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7. El Pasado que atormenta.

 _¿Yo lo escribí?_

Hermione seguía mirando a Severus como ausente. _¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Es que era alguna clase de rompecabezas? ¿Tal vez, había querido decir algo así como 'ya me fui'? Eso debió ser. Había escuchado mal. Tenía que ser eso._

La mente de Hermione estaba en corto circuito. Su monólogo interior lanzaba ensaladas de tonterías, en un vano intento de evitar la horrible verdad. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y uno de sus pies comenzó a sacudirse, la única parte de su cuerpo que se las había arreglado para mantenerse fuera de la locura, y ahora, buscaba algo que patear.

Gradualmente, el entendimiento rodante logró abrirse paso a través de su cuerpo para llegar hasta su cerebro, la parte que maldecía.

 _¡¿Pero qué carajos pasa?!_

Él estaba mirando al cielo raso. Aguardando. Ni siquiera tenía que mirarla para saber lo que se avecinaba.

"¿Qué tú… hiciste…qué?" Las palabras fueron pronunciadas como si fueran astillas a través de los dientes apretados.

Él se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz. Había tenido tres días para pensar en un aplacamiento convincente. Tal vez si hubiera pasado todo ese tiempo planeando en lugar de pensando en follarla, tal vez ahora tendría algo más que solo silencio idiota en una cama de vergüenza.

"¿Estás diciendo que tu… escribiste este libro?"

El ceño de ella se frunció todavía más mientras miraba las páginas del dichoso libro que mantenía sus manos unidas.

"¿Tú eres… el Sr. Boats…?"

Severus cerró los ojos y se tocó la nariz con el dedo índice.

"Es un seudónimo."

"¡NO ME DIGAS!" Estalló ella.

Él dejó caer su mano y la miró con una expresión de resignación. No podía escapar de esto. Y no podía poner un hechizo silenciador tampoco. Tendría que aguantarlo. Estaba frente a 'la peligrosa Granger' otra vez y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Se te olvidó?" Preguntó ella, alzando una ceja con sarcasmo.

Severus se acomodó contra la almohada. Las próximas preguntas no necesitarían respuestas, solo expresiones de culpable remordimiento. Haría lo mejor que pudiera.

"¡SIÉNTATE Y MÍRAME!" Demandó ella, jalando de la mano pegada al libro.

 _Bueno, tal vez no._

Severus se sentó y se reacomodó contra el respaldar de la cama.

"Merezco una respuesta Severus."

 _Por Merlín. Lo había llamado Severus. Se oía… tan sensual, cuando ella lo pronunciaba con esa boca suya… esa boca…_

"¿¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!?" De pronto, ella tenía la varita en su mano y la presionaba con fuerza contra la garganta de él. _Si este, de verdad era su libro, entonces la maldición también lo era. ¿Acaso sabía él que esto pasaría? ¿Había planeado todo esto?_

La manzana de Adán de Severus se movía como queriendo alejarse de la madera de la varita. Soltó un suspiro que parecía venir desde lo más profundo de su ser.

"Lo escribí hace doce años, sin pensar que alguna vez vería la luz del día. Una pequeña editorial lo publicó, unas cientos de copias nada más, y luego pareció que se había hundido en el olvido, donde pertenecía. Un día, encontré una copia entre los textos para el personal, en la biblioteca. Lo destruí, pero unos días después, fue reemplazado. Madam Pince siempre fue muy estricta con respecto al mantenimiento del catálogo. Sabía que no podía arriesgarme a destruir más copias o ella sospecharía e investigaría más." Suspiró de nuevo. "No quería que alguien lo leyera en caso que pudieran hacer la conexión hasta llegar a mí. Fue entonces cuando decidí ponerlo tras las cerraduras y las guardas… y entonces fue cuando puse el hechizo vinculante."

Hermione sacudió la mano, casi a punto de estrujarle el cuello. "¡¿Tú pusiste el jodido hechizo?!"

"Si." Los ojos oscuros nunca dejaron de mirarla.

"Y entonces, ¿por qué mierda es que todavía estamos pegados a esta pila de basura?" La voz de la chica se elevaba.

"Porque…" El rostro se le estrechó al soltar el aire lentamente. "Porque olvidé… olvidé la frase."  
La varita de Hermione dejó la garganta de Severus, cayendo sobre el pecho de él.

"¿Se te olvidó?"

Él se rascó un lado de la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos ante la pregunta.

"¡Puta madre! ¡¿SE TE OLVIDÓ?!" La chica se puso de rodillas y lo miró con absoluto desdén.

Severus alzó la palma libre hacia arriba como toda respuesta.

"Al menos, ¿has tratado de recordar?" La chica se recargó sobre la varita como si fuera un bastón.

"En realidad, no, no lo he intentado." Retrucó él. "He estado meditando estos días. No se me ocurrió buscar en mi memoria por la solución, no."

"No estás en posición de ponerte sarcástico, amigo." Hermione alzó de nueva cuenta la varita y la movió frente a él. "Todo esto es tu culpa."

"¿Debo recordarte cómo empezó esto?" Severus alzó una ceja acusatoria hacia Hermione y ella estuvo a punto de clavarle la varita en el pecho.

"De hecho, no. Ya no estás calificado para recordarle nada a nadie." Dijo ella con enfado.

Se siguieron mirando con furia el uno al otro hasta que Severus rompió contacto visual y dejó caer su cabeza contra la cabecera.

Hermione nunca lo había visto tan derrotado.

 _Profesor Severus Snape. Maestro Pocionista. Uno de los hechiceros más poderosos en el mundo. Mente como un tamiz._ Eso no cuadraba ni a los golpes.

Mientras lo observaba, sus pensamientos regresaron a los eventos de los días previos. La revelación puso una nueva perspectiva, sobre todo.

 _I. Boats._

Se tocó los labios con la varita. "Es un anagrama, ¿verdad? I. Boats… ¿quién es Tobías?"

"Mi segundo nombre." La voz sonaba llana y sin emoción. "Y era el nombre de mi padre."

Ella siguió evaluándolo. Él lo había escrito. Cada palabra en ese libro. Cada hermosa palabra. _¿De dónde había salido eso?_ Claramente, era un hombre elocuente, y por supuesto, sabía de pociones, pero… _¿Y la pasión?_ Bueno, solo tenía que recordar lo ocurrido hacía una hora. _¡Mierda! Él era el hombre más apasionado que había conocido en toda su vida._ No había que pensarlo demasiado.

Pero la profundidad de sus palabras. La profundidad de sus sentimientos… de sus emociones. _¿Acaso sería él mismo el 'romántico trágico'?_

Hermione suspiró. No tenía sentido estar enfadada con él. Sin duda, él ya estaba bien enfadado consigo mismo. Necesitaba que pudieran terminar el hechizo. Y la única forma de hacerlo, era ayudarlo a recordar.

Hermione se sentó junto a él, de la misma forma en la que se había acomodado Severus.

"¿Qué has intentado hasta ahora?" Preguntó con suavidad.

"Todo lo que se me ocurrió." Masculló él. "Cuando estabas dormida, pasaba horas tratando de recordar. Pronunciando cada palabra que se me ocurría, cada frase, cada pensamiento."

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de los dos.

"¿Por qué lo escribiste?"

Ahora fue el turno de Severus de suspirar. Se frotó la rodilla con los dedos.

"Fue por balance."

Hermione aguardó para que siguiera explicando.

"Estaba sumergido. En el subterfugio. En tortura y muerte. ¿De qué otra manera podía sobrevivir? Era mi manera de procesar el dolor. De recordar que había esperanza… y… belleza… que eso todavía existía. En algún lugar. En algún lugar lejos de todo ese horror."

El pecho de Hermione se puso tenso. El libro había sido su terapia. Pero había sufrido tanto. Demasiado. Y, sin duda, el no poder recordar tenía que ver con el trauma.

Estiró la mano y tomó la de Severus que estaba sobre la rodilla, frotando con suavidad el dorso con el pulgar. Los hombros de él se relajaron visiblemente. Se volvió para mirarla con fijeza. Ni una palabra. Solo la intensa mirada de él sobre la suya. Esa mirada penetrante, desarticulando cada parte de su ser.

Las emociones de Hermione eran un lío en ese momento. Deseaba quitar el dolor tan profundo de esos ojos, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba escapar. Necesitaba su propio tiempo, su propio espacio. Necesitaba procesar aquello… necesitaba procesar todo ese caos.

Y obviamente, él también quería que ella le quitara el dolor, porque su mano comenzó a moverse de su rodilla, y sus dedos comenzaron a migrar sensualmente hacia el interior del muslo de ella.

Hemione sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba de inmediato. Esa parte de ella estaba más que de acuerdo con eso de 'una follada por piedad', pero no podía dejar que eso ocurriera ahora. Severus necesitaba enfocarse. Los dos.

"No." Aplastó los dedos de él contra su muslo, como quien aplasta una araña. "No sucederá nada más hasta que logremos retirar el hechizo."

El rostro de él cambió y puso cara de niño regañado. Parecía más preocupado por el prospecto de no tener sexo con ella que cualquier otra cosa. Entonces, comenzó a farfullar. Ella casi se le ríe en la cara. Estaba desesperado por tratar de atinarle a la frase que los liberara. La mayoría de lo que decía parecían tonterías. De verdad, parecía que estaba escarbando el fondo del barril.

Lo cierto era que el negarle el sexo hasta que pudieran separase era tanto un castigo para él como para ella. La entrepierna de Hermione estaba en llamas de nuevo y era muy incómodo, como si se tratara de una caricatura que se encendía fuego con un solo toque de la mano de él.

Ella también había estado fantaseando sobre él. La forma en la que la había levantado del suelo, así nada más, con una sola mano, para poder llegar hasta sus pechos… y ahora, está resuelta a averiguar si era capaz de la misma maniobra para llegar hasta su entrepierna. _¿tal vez me pueda colgar de sus hombros? ¿O me pueda balancear?_

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada. Nada." Tuvo que desviar la mirada.

 _Bueno, bueno, piensa Hermione._ De mala gana, alejó la imagen mental de él, presionándola contra la pared, mientras hundía el rostro en su vulva.

Nada de lo que había leído hasta ahora, tenía algún uso. Él se había pasado tres días tratando de recordar y no había podido. Y ella estaba tentada a empezar a lanzar palabras y frases, como él lo habían intentado, para ver si alguno de los dos acertaba, pero las chances de que eso ocurriera, eran virtualmente de cero.

La castaña se mordió el labio. _¿Qué tal si…?_

Lo miró y vio que ya se había dado por vencido con las murmuraciones y ahora solo miraba al vacío.

"¿Legeremancia?"

A él le tomo un segundo responder con un seco movimiento de la cabeza. "Ya lo intenté."

"No. Tú no. Yo. Yo lo haré. Buscaré en tu memoria y trataré de hallar la respuesta."

"¿Y desde cuando estás entrenada en legeremancia?" No era todo lo cáustico que solía ser, pero había un dejo de la acidez Snape por ahí.

"Me auto enseñé al final de mi tiempo en la universidad." Respondió ella, tratando de no sonar demasiado arrogante. "Pensé que sería útil siendo docente. Para entender por qué algunos alumnos tienen problemas con ciertos tópicos."

Él se quedó mirándola. Se veía conflictuado. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Era una buena idea. Y ella no entendía por qué él parecía querer negarse.

Al final, se apretó la nariz otra vez, hablando a través de la palma de la mano.

"Verás cosas… que puedes encontrar… perturbadoras."

Ella sintió. Claro. Comprendía. Había sido un Mortífago y espía. No sabía en qué clase de cosas había estado metido. Si había sido participante activo en las torturas y las matanzas, pero sin duda, tuvo que haber participado en algo de eso para poder permanecer en el círculo interno de Voldemort.

"Entiendo." Dijo ella, mirándolo solemnemente.

Severus tenía esa expresión afligida de nuevo. "De hecho, no creo que lo entiendas." Exhaló. "Tenía veintiocho años cuando puse el hechizo. Solo… ve bastante hacia atrás y… trata de ignorar todo lo que veas hasta entonces."

 _¿Qué creía que iba a hacer? ¿Sentarse por horas, revisando cada mundano recuerdo y cada ácido pensamiento desde ese momento y hacia atrás? Aunque le resultara fascinante la idea, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer._

"De acuerdo." Dijo ella. Él todavía se veía incómodo, pero ya no tenían más opciones. "Dime cuándo estés listo."

Severus cerró los ojos por un breve instante, luego los abrió y la miró. "Procede." Fue todo lo que dijo.

Esa fue la menos entusiasta propuesta que jamás hubiera recibido Hermione, pero tendría que aceptarla.

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Hermione pronunció el encantamiento y de inmediato se encontró deslizándose en lo que parecía ser un túnel con imágenes animadas en las paredes. Le llevó algunos minutos el darse cuenta cómo controlar la velocidad de su avance, para empezar, y las imágenes se veían borrosas, así que no podía distinguir lo que veía. Gradualmente, se las arregló para bajar la velocidad y las imágenes pudieron verse con nitidez.

 _¿Pero qué carajos?_

En la imagen frente a sus ojos, se veía a sí misma yaciendo de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas y el miembro de Severus follándola furiosamente.

 _¡Pero si nunca hicimos eso…! ¿Cómo es posible que…?_ Entonces se dio cuenta que no era un recuerdo, era un pensamiento, una fantasía. _Oh, entonces había estado pensando en… en… follarla._ Bueno, eso no era ninguna sorpresa, no después de los eventos de los últimos días.

Continuó con la siguiente imagen. Otra vez ella. Esta vez, tenía toda la polla de él metida en la boca, hasta la garganta, y se veía mucho más feliz y cómoda de lo que se vería en la vida real. _Qué bueno que tenga el mundo de fantasía para esa._ Y luego otra. Al menos casi podía asegurar que era ella. El pelo lucía como el de ella, pero en esta, Severus se la follaba por detrás. _¿Me lo está poniendo por el culo?_ Apretó los labios. _Bueno, se puede ver un patrón aquí._

Avanzó con un poco más de velocidad, siempre en el mismo túnel, como si estuviera corriendo por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero tapizado de imágenes animadas. Y prácticamente todas la incluían a ella. Era como un santuario del porno animado. Su semen cayendo sobre su rostro, sobre sus pechos, en su vagina, deslizándose sobre su mentón. _Pero bueno, miren nada más, un cambio de escenario._ El semen de él chorreando desde su trasero y su vulva al mismo tiempo. _¿Había alguien más involucrado o acaso estaba fantaseando con tener dos pollas?_

Muchas de sus fantasías estaban más centradas en el semen y la polla. Parecía ser que no se había movido mucho de las clásicas fantasías masculinas. Bueno, no, tenía que reconocer que ella misma hablaba en algunas. Bueno, si decir, 'fóllame' o 'fóllame fuerte', o algún equivalente se pudiera considerar como hablar. Difícilmente era una conversación inspirada.

En medio de las fantasías, estaban los recuerdos reales. Imágenes vistas a través de sus ojos.

Observándola dormir. Observándola comer. En el baño, cuando se hacía el que no veía… el hombre misterioso perdía más y más misterio con cada segundo. De hecho, podía hacer un compilado de los últimos minutos y clasificarlos como ' _¡demasiada información!_ '

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Se movió más rápido y se sumergió en los recuerdos más antiguos y se sintió conmocionada al encontrarse allí también. _¡Estos son de antes de regresar a Hogwarts!_ Fue todavía más atrás. Años atrás. Y ella seguía apareciendo. Pero no eran recuerdos. Ninguno de ellos lo era. Severus había estado pensando en ella. Mucho.

Y entonces, llegó a los recuerdos de su último año como estudiante de Hogwarts. Su imagen estaba en cada lugar del corredor. Debió estar observándola todo el tiempo. Desde momentos en el comedor, en los terrenos del castillo, en clase de pociones, observándola reír con Ginny, llorando sobre el hombro de Harry, mirándole el escote cuando ella se inclinó para levantar unos libros. _¿Qué edad tenía? ¡Apenas legal!_

Salió de la mente de Severus, respirando con dificultad.

"No…" Dijo él con una mano alzada, antes que ella pudiera decir algo.

"Pero…"

"Lo sé. No lo digas." Refutó él, mortificado.

Hermione parpadeó furiosamente, y con la voz tensa, dijo. "Tienes mucho que explicar Severus."

Él asintió con resignación.

No era de extrañar que no la quisiera allí. Se quedó mirándolo por un rato más, antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y volver a entrar en su mente. Pasó de largo las últimas semanas, meses, años incluso, hasta que alcanzó los recuerdos de antes que ella llegara a Hogwarts. Muchos de los rostros que aparecieron frente a ella no le eran conocidos, aunque había algunos que los conocía bien, como las versiones más jóvenes de Dumbledore y McGonagall. Un poco de sexo por aquí y por allá, pero no mucho. La mayoría, encuentros con mujeres en lugares sórdidos. Prostitutas seguramente. Todo se veía oscuro, gris. Exhaló. Todavía le dolía la cabeza. Y esto se estaba poniendo deprimente.

Él la miraba con atención.

No podía culparla si lo odiaba después de esto. Por supuesto, su mente era el pináculo de las experiencias penosas y tétricas. Pero claro, él siempre había pensado que lo que ocurría en la privacidad de su mente, seguiría siendo privado, solo para su propio consumo. Y ahora, ella lo había visto todo. Y claramente, la había dejado inquieta.

El rostro de la castaña estaba pálido y tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido, y sus ojos se movían de lado a lado. Respiraba rápido, casi como si fuera a quedarse sin aliento. De pronto, su rostro se deformó en un rictus de dolor. _¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había encontrado?_

Ante sus ojos, los ojos de la chica se pusieron llorosos, como un estanque reflejando la ambarina luz de la tarde, y entonces, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. _Tenía que sacarla de allí._

Antes de poder hacer nada, Hermione se salió de su mente y cayó de lado, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, lloriqueando.

"¿Encontraste algo? ¿Encontraste la frase?" Se inclinó hacia ella, hablándole con urgencia.

Ella no respondió, solo siguió llorando contra su mano.

Severus tironeó de su brazo. "¡Hermione!"

Finalmente, ella lo miró.

Y asintió.

N/T: Como dije, ahora es cuando empieza la parte dramática del tema. Espero no decepcionar a nadie. ¡Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. Las últimas líneas.

Ella seguía sin hablar. No había dicho nada desde que salió de su mente. En lugar de decir algo, solo se había recargado contra la cabecera de la cama y miraba al vacío. Severus no podía romper ese silencio. No era su lugar.

"¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó Hermione con la voz queda.

Él sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero necesitaba más detalles para poder contestarle apropiadamente.

"Dime lo que viste, tal vez pueda contestarte."

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo.

"¿No sabes lo que hay en tu propia cabeza?"

"Lo que sé y lo que pudiste haber visto son dos cosas totalmente diferentes. La Legeremancia es una herramienta roma. Cualquier cosa puede ser mal interpretada o fácilmente manufacturada."

Ella sabía lo que había visto. Era una cosa o la otra. Ni siquiera se le ocurría cómo podía ser posible que alguna de esas imágenes pudiera tener alguna defensa plausible.

"Empecemos con eso de estar acechándome en mi último año."

Él alzó una ceja. "No estaba yendo tras de ti a propósito, aunque no desviaba la mirada cuando aparecías en mi campo de visión. Lo que viste son recuerdos que mi cerebro consideró eran dignos de ser conservados. Todo lo demás se ha ido esfumando con el paso de los años. Eso significa que tú, de verdad, eres digna de ser recordada. Nunca estuve rodeado de felicidad. Tu energía se sentía… tranquilizadora."

"Pero sí me estabas observando."

"Si. Estaba intrigado. A través del caos, tú mantuviste una… honestidad… que yo admiraba."

"¿Honestidad?" Ciertamente nunca le habían dicho algo así.

"Tú eras dulce, pero fuerte, valiente, pero también vulnerable. Y lista. Brillante en realidad."

 _¿Brillante?_ Hermione sintió que una sonrisa le estiraba los labios.

Severus aclaró la garganta. "¿Ya terminamos?"  
"No." La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione desapareció. "Me estabas mirando el escote."

Él recordaba vagamente. "¿Y cómo interpretaste eso?"

"Pensé que sería bastante obvio. Estabas tratando de verme las tetas."

Severus asintió brevemente. "Enteramente posible. Pero también podría ser que estuviera sorprendido de ver algo así, ya que, de acuerdo con las normas de vestimenta de Hogwarts, no debería haber oportunidad de verte el escote."

Hermione recordó. En su último año, había pasado por una fase rebelde, en la que solía dejar algunos botones sueltos de su camisa, como un pequeño acto desafiante a las reglas de la escuela, una expresión de su floreciente sexualidad y un intento de atrapar la mirada de alguien, quien ya no podía recordar. NO había visto nada más como eso entre sus recuerdos. Quizás decía la verdad.

"Entonces, ¿sobre los años siguientes? ¿Cuándo yo ni siquiera estaba aquí?"

Él hizo un vago gesto con la mano que descansaba sobre su rodilla.

"Dejaste una gran impresión en mí. Podía aceptar que la banalidad de mi existencia aquí era infinita, o podía imaginar algo mejor. Una fantasía de esperanza, tal vez. Tú eras un símbolo de… potencial. No para mí necesariamente, pero en general. Y de nuevo, la esperanza, incluso si solo es dentro de una fantasía, suele ser lo único que tenemos."

Ella recordó que en esos años, no había tenido mucho sexo. Habían sido imágenes en las que paseaban juntos, conversaban, se reunían. "¿Qué era lo que imaginabas?"

Severus alzó los hombros. "Como legeremante puedes ver imágenes, pero las emociones, por lo general, están ausentes. En efecto, pueden ser interpretadas como quieras. Estaba imaginándome en una vida en la que era reconocido como algo más que el profesor asexuado, que siempre imaginan los estudiantes, que es parte de lo que significa ser Profesor."

Era un buen punto. La responsabilidad de ser un docente de tiempo completo, especialmente en Hogwarts, en donde no descanso del rol, tomaba mucho de uno, incluyendo grandes trozos de tu propia identidad.

"Entonces, ¿no me encontrabas atractiva en lo absoluto?"

"¿Tú qué crees?"

"Quiero escucharte decirlo." Los ojos castaños lo miraron con intensidad.

Las cejas de él se alzaron mientras miraba sin ver, como si estuviera contemplando la imagen de ella en su mente. "Te habías convertido en una mujer hermosa. No solo físicamente… pensé que eras una persona genuinamente adorable."

Hermione se sonrojó. No había contado con que fuera tan honesto. Sin embargo, persistía el asunto de los eventos más recientes, algo que no pensaba que Severus pusiera explicar con tanta facilidad.

"Así que hemos llegado a la más reciente fanfarria sexual."

Él bufó y alzó los hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un hombre. Y uno que no había follado en una enorme cantidad de tiempo."

 _Me pudo haber engañado._ Ella nunca había conocido a alguien tan experto. No le extrañaría si descubriera que había sido apuntado como el Profesor del Sexo.

"Y," continuó él, "de repente, la persona en la que había estado pensando por años, quedó, literalmente, pegada a mí. Y podía sentirla frotándose contra mí, cada microsegundo del día. Luego descubro que parece ser que no me detesta tanto como había pensado. De hecho, parece que me tolera. E inexplicablemente… ella procede a hacerme la mejor mamada de mi vida."

Hermione sonrió en su interior. Parece que no había perdido su toque.

"Admito que mi pene ha estado llevando a cabo la mayoría de mis pensamientos los últimos tres días. Era un desastre. Totalmente fuera de mí. Mucho de lo que viste, ni siquiera eran fantasías, solo imágenes desarticuladas, flotando por ahí por cuenta propia."

Hermione pensó en su propia mente y cómo parecía que tenía pensamientos propios. Si él le hubiera leído la mente en esa última hora, se podría haber visto a sí mismo en, por lo menos, diez diferentes poses y en varias formas distintas de comerle la entrepierna. De hecho, habían sido sus propios pensamientos lujuriosos los que los habían puesto en esa situación. A Hermione se le dificultaba ponerse en un pedestal de alta moral.

Él se volvió para mirarla, con la intensa mirada clavada a los ojos de ella. "Pero entenderé si, después de esto, he perdido tu confianza."

Eso la hizo ponerse en alerta. La golpeó directo al corazón. _¿Era intuición? ¿El destino?_ Fuera lo que fuera, las palabras de él la pusieron en acción.

Era tiempo. Ya había decidido qué hacer.

Se levantó un poco, haciendo fuerza con la mano que sostenía el libro, para ponerse en cuatro patas y luego ponerse a horcajadas de la cadera de él. Se acomodó en su regazo y lo miró a los ojos.

La expresión de él era una mezcla de intriga y confusión. Hermione esperaba que entendiera. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles. Pero era poco probable que Severus entendiera hasta que ocurriera.

Hermione se quedó viéndolo directo a los ojos. Esos oscuros ojos. Más oscuros que cualquiera que hubiera visto jamás, pero más llenos de sentimientos que todos. Con una profundidad que ahora mismo iba a explorar, sin saber en dónde estaban los límites.

Hermione levantó la mano pegada al libro, sin dejar de mirarlo, y habló.

"Confío en ti."

El libro, repentinamente se soltó y cayó en medio de los dos. Libres. Ahora, extrañamente inocuo, yacía sobre las sábanas.

El rostro de Severus registró el shock y luego algo más. Un repentino entendimiento comenzó a arrastrarse sobre su piel, consumiendo sus facciones, con un entendimiento largamente oculto. Y ella había tenido razón al ponerse tan cerca de su cuerpo. Él la necesitaba.

Severus hundió su rostro en el abdomen de ella y la envolvió con sus brazos, mientras ella le sostenía la cabeza cerca de sí misma, y el cuerpo de él comenzaba a sacudirse en medio de sollozos.

Las palabras que ella había pronunciado habían abierto algo en él. Habían fracturado, roto, la pared que había protegido, y al mismo tiempo, defraudado, todos esos años. Hermione sabía que Severus ya podía ver las mismas imágenes que ella había visto.

Una joven mujer, con un bebé en los brazos, que enredaba sus deditos de angelito en el cabello rojizo de su madre.

LA voz de Severus, profunda y fervorosa, apretada de emoción. _"No dejaré que nada te pase. A ninguno de ustedes."_

Y la respuesta de esa mujer, temerosa pero fuerte. _"Lo sé, Severus. Confío en ti."_

Esas tres palabras. "Confío en ti." Las últimas palabras que Lily Potter le había dicho a Severus. Palabras con las que se había castigado desde entonces. Tal vez, había escogido esas palabras para el hechizo porque consideraba que era lo último que alguien podía decir por accidente. Hacia él en particular. Como si él no fuera digno de escuchar tal cosa.

Hermione los acurrucó con dulzura y le acariciaba la cabeza, manteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo, mientras él seguía llorando, con la cabeza hundida entre sus pechos. Y mientras el lloraba, ella lo acunaba entre sus brazos, como a un niño, como si fuera un antiguo instinto de confortar y brindar solaz. Parecía que brindaba alivio, ya que gradualmente, él dejó de llorar y de estremecerse, para simplemente mantenerse aferrado a ella.

Se quedaron así, conectados, por lo que parecieron horas. La cabeza de él, ahora más floja contra su cuerpo, aunque sus brazos seguían envolviéndola apretadamente, como si temiera dejarla ir.

Al final, él se separó un poco de ella, despacio, un poco dolorido por la prolongada unión, y la miró. Los ojos del hombre estaban enrojecidos al igual que su rostro. Se veía tan inseguro y ella no quería prolongar su sufrimiento. Necesitaba que él supiera.

"De verdad, Severus, confío en ti." Susurró ella.

Severus entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, esas manos que habían estado unidas, tocándose, y uso la otra mano para acercar su rostro al de ella.

Los suaves labios capturaron los de la chica en un beso que contenía tal tierna dulzura que ella sintió que se le contraía la garganta. Severus era un alma sensible. Tan horriblemente expuesta, y, aun así, tan dispuesto a mostrar vulnerabilidad. Hermione presionó su frente contra la de él, con las respiraciones sincronizadas, reflejándose infinitamente en los ojos de los dos.

Y entonces, su mente, su magnífica, traviesa y caprichosa mente, intervino.

 _Ya pudieron separarse. El hechizo había terminado. Pero lo más importante, la suspensión del sexo se había terminado._

"Vas a estar muy ocupado." Murmuró ella.

Sintió que él alzaba una ceja contra su frente.

"Tienes diez pociones de pasión que preparar."

Severus inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y una genuina sonrisa iluminó su rostro, la primera vez que ella veía algo así.

"¿Cuál te gustaría probar primero?" LA voz de ese hombre, sensual y grave.

"Comencemos por la del estimulador clitoriano y luego vemos desde ahí." Ella sabía que la expresión en su rostro era hambrienta, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba desesperada por él.

Una pícara mirada apareció en el rostro de él mientras se acercaba despacio a ella, empujándola de apoco para ponerla sobre la cama.

"No necesito una poción para eso." La cremosa voz, como sexo líquido, se derramó sobre ella.

 _¡Cómo si no lo supiera!_ Su clítoris ya estaba inflamado y vibrando. Y mientras él seguía con sus murmullos graves y lujuriosos en su oído, Mermerizándola, Hermione se sintió flotar, como si la llevaran entre las nubes. Entrelazó las manos con las de Severus, pero esta vez, no tenía intención de dejarlo ir.

Era libre.

Y con esa libertad, Hermione escogió a Severus.

N/T: Y es el final. Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo pensado traducir un par más en los próximos meses. Se agradecen profundamente los comentarios y los alertas. Muchas gracias por seguir acá.

¡Hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
